FRIENDS
by Keyra Masen Cullen
Summary: Ok, nada esta bien, tu vida es una mierda y necesitas un cambio ¿Empezamos ahora?  Pliiiiiis lean y comenten!
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio:**

— ¿Dónde está su querida Bella ahora? — rio macabramente —Yo se los diré: ¡Pudriéndose en el infierno!, ¡Porque al fin la mate, esa perra esta tres metros bajo tierra! —Dijo completamente enojado, dirigiéndose a mí y a mis amigos, su cara estaba deformada por la ira y su sonrisa era de pura satisfacción— La muy maldita creyó que me podría vencer, estaba tan equivocada…

— ¡Cállate bastardo! —explote, el no era nadie para siquiera mencionar a mi Bella — ¡Yo mismo me encargare de enviarte directo al infierno, así se me valla la vida en ello! —Me miraba con diversión, disfrutando mi sufrimiento — ¡Tú no eres digno de mencionar a un ángel como Bella! — grite, la rabia y el rencor me invadía todo el cuerpo, sin embargo, sentía una tristeza muy grande, un humano no puedo con tanta tristeza e impotencia, lo único que me mantenía en pie en este mundo ahora, es la venganza.

— ¿Ángel? Sí, puede ser ahora que ya está muerta, tampoco es como si fuera mucho sacrificio de tu parte morir intentando matarme. —Dijo con gracia —Después de todo Edward, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que sin Isabella, preferirías estar muerto —soltó una carcajada sombría — ¿Sabes? Los enamorados son tan débiles, demasiado dependientes uno del otro, en especial unos que se aman tan intensamente como ustedes lo hacen… o más bien: hacían. Ahora mi querido amigo…—me miro fijamente, para después desviar su mirada a mis inmóviles compañeros y volver su vista a mí de nuevo —responde, ahora, justo cuando darías tu vida por que estuviera a tu lado… ¿Dónde está tu querida Isabella? —.

**Notas de autora:**

Cambie el capitulo uno y coloque el prefacio, la vez pasada estaba tan distraída que lo olvide, pero en fin…

Espero disfruten la historia, este es como mi bebe, amo cada cosa que va a contener y contiene ya.

Un beso. Ojala me dejen algún Review.

Keyra Masen Cullen

Plisss… ¡Un Review!


	2. Inicios parte 1

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S **

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Summarie: Toda tu vida cambia en cuestión de un par de horas… ¿podrás con ello? Ser estudiante, tener un trabajo de medio tiempo, en una ciudad desconocida y un trabajo repentino de espía no es la forma más fácil de pasarlo bien, y mucho menos si tienes que lidiar con otro par de problemas, pero para eso están ellos, las personas que te apoyan, los que están ahí contigo, tu nueva familia, tus amigos… tus friends.

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S**

**P.o.v de Isabella:**

"_Fue justo en ese momento, en ese lugar y de esa manera, que sentí como todo mi mundo se venía abajo y como todos mis sueños se destruían."_

Llegaba de la escuela, hoy era mi último día como estudiante de segundo año de preparatoria, iba entrando en el departamento que compartía con Joshua, mí adorado novio y con quien ya estaba comprometida, juntos planeábamos partir mañana a un viaje de vacaciones, aunque aun no sabíamos a donde.

Últimamente nos habíamos distanciado un poco, más bien, él se había distanciado de mi, todo era culpa del estúpido Tyler Crowley, ese tipo me había estado acosando todo el tiempo en la escuela y ¡claro! No tardaron en empezar los rumores, eso había hecho que Joshua se enojara un poco y aunque yo había tratado de hablar con él, él no quería tocar el tema.

Subí por el elevador y llegue a la entrada del departamento, no sé porque, pero tenía un muy mal sabor de boca que me tenía muy inquieta desde la mañana, como si mi vida fuera a cambiar, y lamentablemente, no creía que fuera para bien, hace mucho que no me sentía así, pero trataba de dejar de pensar en ello.

Cuando entre, Joshua no parecía estar en casa, por lo tanto decidí ir a su habitación a tender su cama, mi pobre prometido siempre dejaba la cama de su habitación revuelta por las mañanas ya que se levantaba un poco más tarde que yo y luego nos íbamos a toda prisa a la escuela.

Hoy tuve que regresar yo sola ya que Joshua tenía las últimas tres horas libres.

Entre al cuarto de mi querido prometido y lo que vi es que Joshua efectivamente ya había llegado a casa…

Sin embargo, me encontré con la peor escena que pude haber visto, mi novio, la persona que más quería, y con quien planeaba casarme, estaba en la cama, desnudo, con Jessica, mi supuesta mejor amiga.

Ambos estaban dormidos, así que salí silenciosamente del cuarto, estaba en completo shock, hice una pequeña maleta, solo lo esencial, cinco blusas, dos suéteres, un par de zapatos, unos jeans, y un objeto personal del cual no me podría despegar, la foto de mis padres.

En mi bolsa, puse mi pasaporte, mi tarjeta del banco, mis ahorros que tenía a la mano, me saque el anillo de compromiso y lo deje en la mesita de la entrada y con eso me fui.

No lloraría, me jure a mi misma no volver a llorar y ser fuerte, no importaba cual fuera la situación, ahora solo me tenía a mí misma.

Fue justo ahí donde reaccione…

Solo me tenía a mí misma, ya no tenía a nadie, casi podía oír como mi corazón se rompía en miles de millones de pedazos, estaba completamente sola, mi soporte ya no estaba, la persona con la que pase mis peores penas y mis mejores momentos… esa persona me había traicionado.

Decidí irme en mi vieja Chevy roja, sería la última vez que la condujera, conduciría de Forks hasta el aeropuerto de Port Angels, las lagrimas querían salir afuera, pero no las deje, subí mis cosas a mi camioneta, arranque y no pude evitar perderme en mis recuerdos…

_Flashback (en tercera persona):_

—_Me he dado cuenta de que te quiero, te quiero mucho Isa, y me preguntaba, ¿quieres ser mi novia? _— _le había dicho Joshua, 13 años, pelo rubio y ojos avellana, sí, apenas tenían 13 años, pero ella creía que esas eran las palabras más bonitas sobre toda la tierra, era, después de Jacob, su mejor amigo y tenía la maña de decirle Isa, aunque todos los demás le decían por su nombre, Isabella, excepto por Ángela, su mejor amiga, ella la llamaba Bella, y la verdad es que prefería ese nombre, aunque Joshua nunca le hacía caso sobre llamarla así._

—_S__í, acepto ser tu novia Joshua_—_l__e respondió, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente-_

—_Residencia Swan, ¿con quién estoy hablando?_—_p__regunto una Bella de 15 años, su cabello marrón rojizo le llegaba hasta los hombros, su rostro reflejaba una sonrisa completamente adorable; sus padres habían salido y ella estaba sola en casa, no le importaba, sus padres confiaban en ella lo suficiente para dejarla mientras ellos se iban por un par de horas a una clase de cita por su aniversario, eso tenía a Bella muy feliz, ver a sus padres con una sonrisa en el rostro y mirándose con ojos de amor era la alegría más grande para ella, era muy unida a sus padres, y no se espero lo que oyó después en el teléfono._

—_E__stá la señorita Isabella_—_pregunto una voz, que Bella identifico como la de un hombre._

—_Ella habla, ¿con quién estoy hablando?_ —_pregunto muy curiosa, ella no esperaba recibir una llamada._

—_Soy el oficial Daniel McDonald, le pido que por favor mantenga la calma con lo que le voy a decir_—.

—_Ok—dijo algo nerviosa, ¿para que la llamaría un policía?_

—_Lamento informarle que hubo un accidente, sus padres iban en el coche y al parecer, os frenos fallaron, el auto se resbalo por la calle y sus padres sufrieron un accidente, pero lamento informarle que sus padres no llegaron al hospital, ellos murieron…_—_no, Bella se reusaba a creer que sus padres estuvieran muertos_—_lo siento… me preguntaba si podría venir a identificar los cuerpos, a más tardar mañana, le estaremos esperando, y de nuevo lo siento, mi más sentido pésame_—_y se corto la llamada._

—…—_Bella colgó el teléfono, se sentó en un sillón cercano, no quería creer lo que le acababan de decir, sin embargo algo en su interior le dijo que todo eso era verdad, quería llorar, pero sabía que antes tenía que organizar todo._

_Marco un número que ya se sabía de memoria._

—_Bueno, residencia Cruise, ¿Quién habla?_ —_pregunto un joven al otro lado de la línea._

— _¿Joshua? Es Bella, te necesito…_—_fue lo único que atino a decir Bella, su voz se oyó rota y era claro el tono de suplica y desesperación en ella._

— _¿Bella? Cielo, estoy un poco ocupado, ¿es urgente?_ —_contesto Joshua, restándole importancia a la llamada de su novia, y al tono empleado._

—_Créeme que no te estaría llamando tan apurada si no fuera así_—_l__e dijo Bella, con un ligero tono de irritación, el hecho de que su novio no estuviera allí con ella no la molestaba, lo que le molestaba es que no parecía que a Joshua le importara el por qué de su preocupación, "__aun que tal vez solo es__que no lo noto… no es que lo haya hecho a propósito__", se auto-convenció Bella, esa fue la primera vez que le paso por alto una descortesía a Joshua, la primera de muchas._

—_Bueno, ¿Qué paso nena? ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupada?_ —_pregunto Joshua, un poco aburrido._

—_Te necesito, mis padres tuvieron un accidente, Joshua… están muertos, mis papás están muertos_—_termino sollozando Bella._

_Eso también fue un golpe duro para Joshua, el conocía a los señores Swan desde niño, siempre fueron unos segundos padres para él, el que estuvieran muertos, era algo que no quería ni imaginar._

—_Voy para allá…_—_y con eso se corto la comunicación._

_No pasaron ni 10 minutos y Joshua ya había llegado a la mansión Swan, Bella le abrió y él la abrazo, reconfortándola, ella lloro durante horas._

_Al día siguiente fueron a la morgue y, efectivamente, eran el matrimonio Swan_

_Tres meses después, Bella se había hecho muy dependiente de Joshua, el era su mundo, sin embargo, también estaba Ángela y por supuesto, Jacob, aunque eso acabo el día en que sus dos amigos (los cuales eran hermanos) le dieron la noticia de que se mudaban, eso solo hizo que Bella se aferrara aún más, si era posible, a Joshua. Se había dejado crecer el pelo y ahora le llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura._

_Sus padres no la habían dejado a su suerte, la compañía de su padre, 'Tequila Swan', una empresa tequilera, la mejor de todo el país, quedaría a cargo de ella en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad, mientras tanto se haría cargo el vice-presidente, Phil Dwyer, el mejor amigo de Charlie._

_Las propiedades se pasarían a ella, todo el dinero se transferiría a la cuenta bancaria que ella poseía, en cuanto a su custodia, Bella había arreglado con el abogado de su familia que ella misma se haría cargo de sí misma, Phil y su esposa le dijeron que querían que ella se quedara con ellos, la querían como a una hija, e Isabella no tenía más familiares a los cuales acudir, pero Bella se reusó, no quería ser una carga para nadie, después de meses de papeleo y de declarar que ella era lo suficientemente responsable, Bella fue declarada como independiente frente a el estado._

_Nunca toco el dinero, la tarjeta del banco estaba intacta, y ella misma tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo para satisfacer sus gastos propios._

_Joshua nunca la dejo sola._

_A los 16, Joshua le propuso matrimonio a Bella:_

_La noche era una de las pocas calurosas que tenia Forks, en el parque, estaban Bella y Joshua teniendo un picnic nocturno, de repente él se para, parando con él a su novia._

_Bella estaba confundida, pero cuando Joshua se arrodillo frente a ella inmediatamente paso a estar de confundida a nerviosa._

—_Isa, mi pequeña, te conozco de toda la vida, desde que somos novios te has vuelto algo indispensable para mi, sin miedo a equivocarme te puedo decir que te amo… por lo tanto, esta noche, bajo la luna y las estrellas, te pregunto, Isabella Marie Swan Higginbotham, ¿Te casarías conmigo?_ —_pregunto un sonriente Joshua._

—_Mira, te quiero más que a nada en el mundo. ¿No te basta eso?_ —_respondió Bella, con una sonrisa en su rostro._

— _¿Eso es un sí o un no?_ —_pregunto, confundido, Joshua._

—_Sí. Eso definitivamente es un sí_—_contesto sonriente su, ahora, prometida._

—_En ese caso. Sí, es suficiente_—_contesto sonriente._

_Y ambos, bajo la luz de la luna, se dieron un último beso, antes de volver al departamento que recién habían adquirido, si bien, dormían en distintas habitaciones, les hacia felices vivir bajo el mismo techo._

_Fin de Flashback (y termina P.o.v en tercera persona)._

Tal vez fue porque no quería acostarme con él hasta casarnos, tal vez porque a él se le estaba haciendo todo muy monótono, o el simple hecho de que le agobiaban todos los problemas por los que pase, tal vez fue porque yo no quería ver que él no era tan perfecto como yo pensaba, pudo haber sido por muchas cosas, pero fuera cual fuera el motivo, él me _engaño_, con mi mejor amiga, si es que a Jessica se le puede decir amiga.

Salí de mis divagaciones cuando vi una silueta en la carretera.

**P.o.v de Rosalie:**

"_Quería huir, alejarme de la patraña que yo creía era mi vida perfecta, alejarme de toda esa falsedad, pero, por sobre todo, quería alejarme del sapo que yo considere mi príncipe azul."_

Quién diría que yo, Rosalie Hale, la chica más popular de la escuela, por no decir de todo Forks, terminaría huyendo de su vida, lástima que me tuve que ir caminando, el maldito aeropuerto queda hasta Port Angels, aunque de solo pensar por que estoy haciendo esto, solo me da energía para seguir caminado y largarme de aquí…

_FB (en tercera persona):_

_Iba llegando de la escuela, no había nadie en su casa, como siempre, sus papás llegaban del trabajo, comían, dormían y se iban._

_Royce King, su novio, el chico más deseado de la escuela. Eran la pareja perfecta, ella, siendo la más popular y deseada, frívola con todos y presumida hasta el fin; él, el más guapo, el más deseado y definitivamente el chico más patán de todos, pero no por eso eran menos populares._

_Rosalie, tenía una razón para ser así, la ausencia de sus padres siempre era cubierta con cosas, joyas, ropa de marca, aparatos de alta tecnología (los cuales le encantaban más que nada), fiestas de sociedad, todo eso y la ausencia de sus padres la obligo a crear la máscara de chica superficial y reina de la escuela, una de la cual nunca se desasía, no podía, no debía mostrarse débil, no tenía una persona de confianza con la cual hacerlo._

_Esa tarde era su último día de segundo de preparatoria, después habría una fiesta en casa de Royce, en la cual solo las porristas (donde ella era capitana) y los jugadores del equipo de futbol (en el cual pertenecía Royce) podrían ir._

_Todo iba perfecto, hasta que ella y Royce salieron al patio trasero, donde no había nadie, el estaba un poco borracho, pero, a diferencia de los demás, su novio seguía totalmente cuerdo, ella no había bebido, podría ser (como le decían todos en la escuela) una total perra, una frívola a más no poder y hasta se podría decir que era una plástica en proceso, pero había dos cosas que ella, Rosalie Hale, jamás seria: una bebedora imprudente, y una zorra._

— _¿Qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo, Royce?_ —_pregunto, una vez afuera, Rosalie._

—_Más que hablar, Rosalie, pienso que ya es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel en nuestra relación_—_dijo con voz seductora, mientras le besaba el cuello._

—_Ro-Royce, y-yo creo q-que deberíamos es-esperar un poc-o_—_tartamudeo Rosalie, completamente nerviosa._

_Eso enojo a Royce, quien se negaba a dejarla ir._

—_Yo creo que ya esperamos suficiente "cariño"_ —_insistió Royce._

—_Royce suéltame, has caso, ¡Royce!_ —_termino gritando, una desesperada, Rosalie._

— _¡No!, ya me harte, siempre aparentando ser el noviecito perfecto, hasta aquí, tomare lo que tanto he esperado por obtener, ¡te guste o no!_ —_y con eso Royce tomo a Rosalie de las muñecas y le empezó a bajar los tirante del vestido que tenia puesto, Rosalie lloraba de desesperación, pero nadie los oía, la música estaba demasiado fuerte como para que alguien oyera, en un momento de desesperación Rosalie pateo a Royce lejos de ella, el emitió un pequeño quejido de dolor, pero inmediatamente se recupero, aunque con el movimiento Rosalie se logro zafar lo suficiente del agarre de su, ahora, ex-novio._

_Y corrió, corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, corrió lejos de Royce, con la fortuna de no haber sido violada por el que ella creía, su 'príncipe azul', y es que no lo podía creer, en pleno día y nadie en la escuela había estado cerca de ahí, ¿Qué acaso Royce ya lo había planeado todo?_

_Llego a casa de Lauren llorando, aunque su 'amiga' prácticamente la corrió de su casa, argumentando que estaba muy ocupada con su nueva conquista, llamo a todos sus contactos, conocidos e incluso a sus papás, nadie quiso hablar con ella y los que le contestaron, no querían escuchar sus problemas._

_Entro a su casa, con una sola idea en mente:_

_IRSE._

_Alejarse de todas esas personas que solo fingían quererla._

_IRSE._

_Y ya no volver._

_IRSE._

_Rehacer de nuevo su vida, y esta vez hacerlo bien._

_Empaco de manera rápida y ágil, no tenía la menor idea de si Royce iría después a su casa a buscarla y terminar lo que había empezado, pero sabía que definitivamente no se quería quedar a averiguarlo. _

_Por primera vez en su vida se llevo solo lo indispensable._

_Una maleta con tres pares de jeans, tres blusas, un sweater y un par de tenis._

_En su bolso llevaba sus documentos, algo de dinero que no había gastado en compras y el maquillaje que siempre estaba ahí._

_Salió deprisa, pensó, por una milésima de segundo, en retractarse, pero tan pronto llego la idea la deshecho; solo quería terminar con todo lo relacionado con su vida actual y luego, tal vez, solo tal vez, poder tener una verdadera vida feliz, un verdadero príncipe azul, formar una verdadera familia… solo tal vez._

_En su salida, decidió dejarles una pequeña nota a sus padres, en el remoto caso de que ellos se preocuparan por ella (aunque el solo pensamiento la hacía partirse de la risa)._

_Fue simple y concisa:_

"_Queridos__… Padres…_

_Como sea, me voy, no pregunten a donde, por que no les diré, solo… me voy._

_Rosalie."_

_No había puesto algo como 'con cariño' o 'los quiere', no, porque ellos no merecían eso, nunca estaban con ella, nunca la veían, JAMAS le preguntaban por ella, simplemente ellos no se habían ganada ni una sola muestra de su afecto._

_Salió finalmente de su casa, no podía tomar uno de los coches de su familia, seria seguir dependiendo de ellos, así que, en contra de todos sus principios, y procurando gastar lo menos posible para cuidar el poco dinero que tenia, se fue caminando con sus tacones desde Forks, hasta la carretera de Seattle._

_Fin FB (y P.o.v en tercera persona)_

Todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera pude ni verlo venir, todo lo que creí tener se había derrumbado y me había mostrado mi realidad, mi cruda realidad.

Quería llorar de frustración, me preguntaba una y otra vez, ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega?, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de la clase de personas que me rodeaban?, ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?...

Salí de mis divagaciones cuando una vieja Chevy roja se estaciono a mi lado.

**P.o.v de Alice:**

"_La moda es algo más que mi más grande obsesión, siempre fue mi refugio, lo que me distraía un poco de la atención que esas miradas me ponían, siempre viéndome como un bicho raro, nadie me creía, me decían loca, y por un momento, creí estarlo…"_

No sé si decir que me encuentro feliz o triste.

Por un lado, el fin de vacaciones significa: tiempo libre, no maestros, no tareas y definitivamente, no malas caras por parte de mis compañeros.

Por el otro lado, vacaciones significa estar más tiempo, si no es que todo, en mi casa, eso conlleva a ver las malas caras, no de mis compañeros, sino de mis papás, lo cual no sé si es peor o mejor.

Desde que les dije a mis papas sobre mis visiones ya no me tratan igual…

Sí, dije visiones, he de admitir que yo veo el futuro, y no, no estoy loca, no es mi culpa, yo no pedí esto, aunque jamás me he quejado, en realidad mis visiones me son muy útiles, casi nunca me equivoco.

Mi casa estaba tan callada, mis papás, como siempre, salieron tratando de pasar el menor tiempo posible cerca de mí, el único ruido que se oye es el barullo de afuera.

—Sí, hogar, dulce y acogedor hogar—No pude evitar usar el tono irónico en mi voz.

Di una mirada a mi vacía casa, antes de subir las escaleras hasta mi cuarto, al entrar y verificar que todo estaba en su lugar, tire por ahí mi mochila y me tumbe encima de mi cama.

No pude evitar sacar una sonrisa triste, aun recuerdo como reaccionaron mis papás cuando les dije lo de mis visiones.

_Flash back (P.o.v en tercera persona):_

_Una Alice de 3 años iba caminando lentamente hasta el cuarto de sus papás, acababa de aprender correctamente como caminar, pero un poco de precaución no le hacía mal a nadie, estaba muy emocionada, acababa de ver una imagen muy extraña y lo primero que quería era contárselo a sus padres._

_Entro al cuarto de sus papás, ambos estaban ocupados, su mamá leyendo un libro, su papá checando unos documentos del trabajo, cuando la vieron, su mamá la tomo en brazos y la subió hasta la cama, junto a ellos, la miro de una manera cariñosa y le acomodo un mechón de pelo cortito detrás de su pequeña oreja y con voz muy suave le pregunto:_

— _¿Qué pasa cielo? —._

—_Vi un ibuito mami, lo i en mi abea, en el u y api ashi hashen pum conta un coshe—explico con dificultad la pequeña niña de tres años. (Vi un dibujito mami, lo vi en mi cabeza, en el tu y papi casi hacen pum contri un coche)._

—_Pero que cosas dices Mary, tu papi y yo no nos estrellamos contra ningún coche—le dijo la señora a su hija, totalmente extrañada de lo que le decía._

—_Esh que es del utuo ami—le dijo su Alice. (Es que es del futuro mami)._

—_No cabe duda que eres muy imaginativa pequeña—le dijo su madre, la subió a su cama, donde su padre le sonrió, y acostó a su hija entre ellos dos._

—_Es hora de dormir mi niña—le dijo su padre mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de Alice, apagaba la lámpara que iluminaba el cuarto tenuemente, dejando todo completamente oscuro y cayendo los tres en un profundo sueño._

_Al día siguiente, tal y como lo había predicho la pequeña Alice, sus padres casi chocan con otro auto, de no ser porque su el señor Brandon pudo dar un giro a tiempo, quien sabe que hubiera pasado…_

_Después de varios acontecimientos parecidos que consistían prácticamente en su hija advirtiéndoles de diversas cosas, ya sea la llegada del repartidor de pizza, hasta un tropiezo; los Brandon empezaban a temer miedos de esos sueños de su hija y todo empeoro cuando las visiones de Alice se empezaron a llegar incluso cuando la niña estaba despierta._

_Sus padres le dejaron de prestar atención, le tenían miedo, eso le hizo refugiarse en algún pasatiempo, Alice probó muchas cosas, pero, al final, la moda la atrapo, _

_No le hablaba a nadie en su escuela, todos la tachaban de rara, Alice siempre supo que algún día encontraría a los amigos que siempre estuvo buscando, encontraría a esa chica castaña de ojos chocolate, muy sobreprotectora; encontraría a la rubia despampanante que, a pesar de todo, es muy bueno y definitivamente, muy lista, fuera de todo cliché. Ambas serian sus mejores amigas, casi hermanas._

_También vería a ese enorme chico con hoyuelos en su sonrisa burlona y con personalidad de oso de peluche; y no hay que olvidarse del chico de ojos verdes y cabellos broncíneo…_

_También estaba ese apuesto muchacho de risos dorados y ojos azules, el seria la persona con la cual ella sería completamente feliz._

_Así que no le importaba ser tachada de rara, ella era muy sociable, si, pero el día que encontrara a los que serian sus amigos para toda la vida, no necesitaría ya de nadie más._

_Fin de F.B (y P.o.v en tercera persona)_

Sí, los había visto a todos ellos en una de sus visiones, se había visto a ella, feliz, contenta.

¡Y ya no iba a esperar más!

Lo había decidido, tan espontáneamente como llego a mi cabeza, hoy ya terminaron las clases, son vacaciones largas, y ya veré que hacer después.

Después de todo, si algo aprendí de mis visiones es que todo trascurre bien si, en vez de planearlo, soy espontanea, quien sabe, tal vez, si tenía suerte, hoy seria el día en que las cosas empiecen a arreglarse.

Con ese pensamiento y la adrenalina del momento, vacié todos mis libros de la mochila, y empecé a guardar mis prendas más queridas en ellas, llevaría poco ropa, aunque era algo raro en mi, esto no me permitía llevar mucho equipaje.

Tome mi efectivo, el cual era suficiente para pasar un par de días en un motel un tanto barato, y de inmediato baje las escaleras de mi casa, procurando que ninguno de los del servicio me viera.

Una vez a fuera tome un taxi, y sin pensarlo mucho, le pedí que me llevara al aeropuerto de Denver, mi cuidad, la cual estaba segura no extrañaría, ni ella a mí.

Con la vista en la ventana y mi mente en mis recuerdos, me dirigí a lo que sería el comienzo de mi nueva vida...

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S**

**Nota de autora:**

¿Les gusto? Espero que sí.

Esta historia lleva n mi mente extraña, por mucho tiempo, es mi bebe y la amo (L).

Jejeje, en serio. Aquí comienza la 'magia' de Friends.

Tengo que decir que me inspire en la serie del mismo nombre, sin embargo, le cambie un montón de cosas, hasta el punto de estar muy alejada de lo que es la similitud de la serie, aunque tiene algunas cosas de la misma.

Este fic, es la razón por la que escribo, antes de comenzar a ser autora, este fic me llego a la cabeza y me motivo a ser la autora que ahora soy.

No soy muy querida por todos, y ya me he peleado mucho con el foro de los malos fics, sin mencionar que no estoy segura que tan seguido puedo actualizar, pero de algo estoy completamente segura, todos y cada uno de los fics que he comenzado, tendrán final.

Solo pido paciencia y opiniones, al fin mi bebe ha visto la luz y no puedo estar más feliz por ello.

Ahora sí, con un beso y un abrazo, me despido por ahora.

Saludos a todo aquel que allá llegado hasta esta parte de mi ENORME nota.

De nuevo, un beso

Keyra Masen Cullen.


	3. Inicios parte 2

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S **

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Summarie: Toda tu vida cambia en cuestión de un par de horas… ¿podrás con ello? Ser estudiante, tener un trabajo de medio tiempo, en una ciudad desconocida y un trabajo repentino de espía no es la forma más fácil de pasarlo bien, y mucho menos si tienes que lidiar con otro par de problemas, pero para eso están ellos, las personas que te apoyan, los que están ahí contigo, tu nueva familia, tus amigos… tus friends.

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S**

**P.o.v de Edward:**

"_A veces me pregunto si realmente podre ser completamente feliz, ¿realmente algún día tendré verdaderas personas que me quieras que no sean mis padres?"_

_Riiiiiiing…_

El timbre de la escuela sonó, anunciando el fin de curso, ¿me importaba? No, realmente me la paso igual de ausente ya sea en la casa o en la escuela, varias chicas me siguen buscando pero prefiero simplemente ignorarlas.

Camine a mi casa y en el trayecto me puse a pensar en cómo le diría a mis padres que quería viajar, estudiar en otro lugar, depender de mi mismo, en otras palabras: independizarme.

La reputación que tenia de Playboy nunca me afecto, me valía que a la gente no le gustara como era, y todo hubiera seguido igual si la vida no me hubiera hecho abrir los ojos.

_Flashback (P.o.v en tercera persona):_

_Edward iba llegando a su casa, después de tener otra de sus tantas citas con alguna chica de la cual, en ese momento, no recordaba su nombre._

_Con sus llaves abrió la puerta de su casa y dentro de ella, estaba, como siempre a esas horas, su madre haciendo la cena, Edward oía murmullos suaves, lo identifico como que su mamá estaba hablando por teléfono con alguna de sus amigas, así que se acerco para saludarla y en ese momento pudo oír bien lo que decían los murmullos:_

—_Lo lamento tanto hermana, no me gusta el hecho de que a la pequeña Julia le haiga roto el corazón ese chico… si la verdad es que Max parecía un buen chico y resulto ser todo un don Juan… ojala se recupere pronto de su depresión, toda chica se siente terrible cuando el chico que le gusta resulta ser todo un playboy… se me ocurre una idea, hoy mismo los iremos a visitar Diana, tu sabes que quiero a Julia como si fuera mi hija, seguro se contenta de ver a Edward, él y su prima son muy unidos… me parece bien… okey, adiós hermana—Elizabeth colgó el teléfono. _

_Se hizo notar dándolo un sorpresivo beso en la mejilla, siempre se lo daba cuando llegaba de afuera, a pesar de ser un mujeriego, Edward siempre tenía respeto por las chicas, las trataba bien y nunca les daba ilusiones, ellas siempre sabían que el solo las quería para salir un rato y ya, por que, hasta eso que él nunca se había acostado con ninguna, su madre no lo había educado así. Aunque eso nunca había quitado que cada chica con la que salía se hiciera sus propias esperanzas, que siempre terminaban rotas al final de la cita, claro que aunque Edward sabia eso, poco le importaba, el solo quería distraerse un rato y besuquearse otro poco._

—_Oh, Edward hijo, ¿qué tal estuvo tu día hoy? —le pregunto la joven mujer a su hijo._

—_Bastante bien mamá, me entretuve un rato, aunque cuando venia entrando no pude evitar escuchar un poco de tu conversación, ¿Qué le paso a Julia?, ¿Quién le hizo algo? —pregunto un tanto enojado, para Edward, el era hijo único y lo más cercano que tenia a algún hermano o hermana era Julia._

— _¿Te acuerdas de Max, el novio de tu prima? —le pregunto Elizabeth._

—_Sí… ¿qué tiene que ver con que mi prima este tan depresiva? —pregunto Edward, aunque el ya sabía más o menos para donde iba la cosa._

—_El dijo a tu prima que ya no la quería, que todo había sido para entretenerse un rato, y que si bien en algún momento le tuvo cariño, el nunca quiso llevar su relación a más de un par de citas—termino de explicar la mujer de pelo cobrizo y largo—jamás pensé que ese chico fuera un playboy… ¿puedes creer que mientras salía con tu prima, tenia citas con otras chicas? —ese comentario de Elizabeth hizo que Edward abriera los ojos, el siempre hacia eso con las chicas, aunque claro, sus padres, Edward y Elizabeth Masen, no sabían eso._

— _¡Familia, he llagado! —anuncio desde la puerta de entrada, Edward Masen padre, su hijo era su vivo retrato, sus facciones, sus profundos ojos verdes, su pelo alborotado, lo único que tenia de Elizabeth era el color cobrizo de su pelo, ya que el de Edward padre era de color rubio._

—_Cariño, estamos en la cocina—dijo Elizabeth, sabiendo que su esposo la oiría._

_Edward Masen padre apareció en la cocina tan solo unos segundos después, a pesar de ser una casa enorme, la cocina estaba muy cerca de la entrada._

_La imponente presencia del patriarca de la familia Masen deslumbro a su mujer y enorgulleció a Edward hijo, Edward lo que más deseaba era ser como su padre, bueno, noble, humilde y con una mujer a la cual adorar. _

_Aunque eso ultimo hizo pensar a Edward._

_Cuando Edward pensó en todo lo que le había hecho a esas chicas, ilusionarlas, y luego romperles las esperanzas, se sintió la peor mierda en el mundo, y a su prima le habían hecho lo mismo, eso lo hacía sentir peor._

_Mientras Elizabeth le explicaba lo de la llamada de su hermana a su esposo, Edward decidió hacerse la promesa de jamás volver a ser como antes, ahora quería cambiar, por su prima, por su mamá, por su papá, por él, pero, por sobre todo, por aquella mujer que aun no había encontrado, pero que adoraría con todo su ser._

_Fin de Flashback (y P.o.v en tercera persona)_

Recuerdo que luego de ir a visitar a mi prima y platicar con ella, al día siguiente les dije a mis amigos que no volvería a salir con una chica si no era en serio, primero me miraron fijamente esperando que fuera una broma y cuando les dije que no era así, me dijeron que ya no querían ser mis amigos, que ellos no se tomaban enserio esa cursilería de salir con alguien y si yo sí lo hacía, entonces era mejor que ya no habláramos, ¡no podía creer la hipocresía de ellos!, pero en fin, tampoco es como si yo enserio les hubiera tomado mucho afecto.

Claro que toda la maldita escuela se sorprendió al ver mi cambio, varias chicas intentaron coquetearme y al ver que no caía, con el tiempo dejaron de intentarlo, pase de ser el Playboy a ser el solitario de la escuela, muchas chicas aun así querían salir conmigo, pero yo las rechazaba amablemente y me alejaba de ellas. Si no hacia amigos era porque realmente eso no me interesaba, estábamos a punto de terminar el año y al siguiente yo ya tenía planeado no estar aquí.

Salí de mis pensamientos al llegar a mi casa, al entrar deje mi mochila y me fui directo a la cocina, salude a mi mamá de beso en la mejilla como siempre.

—Hola cariño, ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? —hizo su habitual pregunta mi mamá.

—Bastante tranquilo mamá, aunque tengo algo que decirte a ti y a papá—empecé diciéndole, aunque aún no sabía exactamente como se lo tomarían ella y mi padre.

—Tony… ¿Qué hiciste? —me preguntó mi madre con sospecha, aunque prefería que me llamaran Edward, ella y mi papá siempre me decían Tony, diminutivo de mi segundo nombre: Anthony, para no confundir.

—Nada mami—le dije haciendo mi mejor cara de niño bueno.

—Mph claro… y yo soy tonta, Edward Anthony Masen, ¿mataste a alguien? —dijo con diversión mi mamá.

—Yo, Elizabeth Masen, estoy realmente decepcionado de tu poco confianza en tu primogénito—le dije siguiéndole el juego y haciendo una cara que, a leguas se notaba, era de falso sufrimiento.

Mi madre y yo nos vimos fijamente a los ojos, tratando de mostrarnos serios, para luego echarnos a reír.

Cuando ambos nos calmamos mi mamá hablo:

—Ya volviendo a ponernos serios, ¿es algo malo Tony? —me pregunto, viéndose seria.

—No, pero ser un poco triste, o tal vez si lo tomes como algo malo, pero no es grave ni nada trágico mamá, no te preocupes—le dije para que no estuviera con el pendiente.

—Me sacas un peso de encima Tony, tu padre llagara en unos momentos y nos podrás decir eso tan importante en la comida—me informo mi mamá.

—Me parece perfecto, ¿Qué comeremos? —pregunte, mi madre cocinaba muy bien.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre del horno, casi como si hubiera sido a propósito para que yo me diera cuenta que lo que comeríamos seria pollo y espagueti al horno, la comida favorita de papá y mía.

—Creo que ya lo sabes—me dijo mi mamá con un tonito ligero de burla al ver cómo me quedaba viendo fijamente la comida, totalmente embobado.

—Je, me acaba de dar hambre mamá, la comida se ve riquísima—hasta ya podía oír como rugía mi estomago.

—Tú y tus ya conocidos halagos por mí comida vallan a poner la mesa por favor, ya casi llega tu padre del hospital—me dijo.

—Está bien mamá—dije mientras me iba al comedor y ponía la mesa, para cuando termine de poner el ultimo tenedor, se oyó como abrían la puerta.

— ¡Familia ya llegue! —se oyó el llamado de mi papá, luego oí como él iba a la cocina y yo también me dirigí para allá.

—No quiero ver escenitas, ¿de acuerdo? —dije cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina, no quería encontrar a mis papá besándose.

—Okey—escuche que dijeron, aunque era claro el tono de decepción utilizado. No les gustaba no estar tan acaramelados, a mi me daba risa.

Cuando entre, abrase a mi papá como todos los días, y nos dirigimos al comedor ayudando a mi mamá a cargar la comida, nos sentamos y empezamos a comer tranquilamente, hasta que decidí oportuno decirles lo que tenía planeado a mis padres.

—Mamá, papá, les tengo algo que informar—empecé, ganándome la atención de los dos. —La verdad es que el siguiente año me gustaría estudiar fuera, y pagar mis propios gastos, en otras palabras: independizarme—listo, lo solté, ahora solo falta ver cómo reaccionan.

Cabe decir que los deje en shock, cuando al fin reaccionaron, mamá puso un semblante triste y papá solo se me quedo viendo.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto. Ya sabía que me lo preguntarían.

—Últimamente me di cuenta que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, en mi entorno personal, y quise cambiar, sin embargo, aquí no funcionara, lo sé, ya lo intente y todos me siguen viendo como un Edward inmaduro…—mujeriego, aunque no les iba a decir eso— así que he pensado las cosas y he llagado a la conclusión de que necesito un cambio de ambiente, no me mal entiendan, adoro Chicago, pero he pensado independizarme—termine por decir.

Vi la cara de mis padres, y pude ver que, aunque ambos me miraban con tristeza, los dos estaban orgullosos de mi decisión.

—Aunque no se dé que razones hablas hijo, sea lo que sea, estoy orgulloso de que lo quieras cambiar, y si, te apoyo en tu decisión, además mejor tiempo no pudiste elegir, ya acabas de terminar el año escolar, ¿Cuándo te marchas? —me pregunto papá.

—Esta misma noche, reserve un boleto para New York, me parece una ciudad genial—dije.

Ambos se veían más deprimidos al saber que hoy era mi último día con ellos, pero no había vuelta atrás, ellos sabían que cuando yo tomaba una decisión, no había nada que me hiciera retroceder, ellos tampoco intervenían, solo cuando era algo que me pudiera hacer daño.

Mi papá y yo volteamos a ver a mi mamá al mismo tiempo, ella no había dicho nada desde que empecé a hablar.

Al sentir nuestra mirada, nos puso atención.

— ¿Al menos nos dejaras darte un poco de dinero para tu estadía allí? —me dijo, sabiendo a lo que me refería con independizarme.

La mire con comprensión.

—Claro que si mamá—le dije mientras me paraba de mi puesto y le daba un abrazo. Sabia lo difícil que esto era para ella, después de todo yo era su Tony.

Pasamos nuestro último tiempo juntos jugando juegos de póker (lo sé, somos raros) y hablando de temas triviales, hasta que dieron las 7:00 p.m. y partimos al aeropuerto, mi vuelo salía a las ocho.

Nos despedimos en la entrada del aeropuerto de Chicago y con un último abrazo de mis padres, los vi partir de regreso a la casa.

Yo mientras, me quede admirando las puertas del aeropuerto de Chicago, sabiendo que esto era una despedida de mi yo antiguo.

**P.o.v de Emmett:**

"_El aburrimiento es el primer paso para volverse loco"_

Iba de regreso a mi departamento, la escuela había estado sumamente aburrida, yo nunca fui un tipo que no supiera como divertirse, simplemente que ahora, mi vida era tan monótona y mis amigos unos idiotas buscapleitos, pleitos en los cuales no me quería meter, por lo tanto últimamente no salíamos juntos. Sin embargo, eran buenos amigos.

Uno pensaría que estando en New York nunca se aburriría, pero bueno, honestamente, yo no aprovechaba la ciudad en la que vivo. Todos los días después de la escuela me iba directamente a mi departamento en el edificio de la señora Cope, una mujer mayor pero muy agradable, y después a trabajar en la librería que está cerca de mi escuela.

Ahora que al fin salí de vacaciones, no sé qué voy a hacer, es decir, acabo de terminar mi tercer año de preparatoria, al fin puedo beber e ir de antro y hacer todas esas cosas locas con las que todo adolescente sueña, sin embargo, yo no tengo alguien con quien hacerlas, okey, mis amigos podrían servir, pero ellos son muy descarrilados, si salgo con ellos, seguro terminare en una pelea.

Había una razón por la cual no me quería meter en pleitos, no quería terminar en la cárcel y no poder hacer mi carrera ni casarme y todo eso cuando fuera más grande, si llegaba a caer en prisión o algo, eso se iría directamente a mi expediente y adiós a la posibilidad de la universidad. No podía fallarles así a mis abuelos, fue la última promesa que les pude hacer antes de que murieran…

_Flashback (y P.o.v en tercera persona):_

_Los señores McCarthy estaban gravemente heridos, habían tenido un fatal accidente de coche, y si bien, ya eran unos abuelos, ellos mantenían a su nieto Emmett ya que su hijo y la esposa de este habían muerto cuando Emmett era un bebe, cuando los doctores les dijeron que no había esperanzas ellos mandaron llamar a su nieto inmediatamente._

—_Emmett, hijo, tienes que prometernos algo antes de morir—empezó diciendo Roger McCarthy._

— _¡Ustedes no van a morir abuelo!, no pueden dejarme…—sollozó Emmett, tenía los ojos rojos y sus lagrimas caían como cascadas por sus ojos avellana._

—_Hijo, óyeme… no queremos dejarte, pero a veces la vida nos pone pruebas que tenemos que afrontar, y esta es la tuya, tienes que ser fuerte Emmett, por tu abuelo y por mí, tienes que salir delante, graduarte, hacer una carrera y formar una familia, no importa qué carrera hagas hijo, mientras sea algo que de verdad te guste, tu abuelo y yo seremos muy felices—dijo Evelyn McCarthy._

—_Promételo Emmett, promete que a pesar de todo, serás muy feliz, y un hombre de bien…—pidió Roger._

_Con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz rota por el llanto Emmett acepto._

—_Te lo prometo abuelo, y también a ti abuela…—._

_Fin flashback (y P.o.v en tercera persona)_

Esa misma noche murió la única familia que tuve, lo bueno es que ya era mayor de edad y no fui a servicios sociales, encontré el trabajo en la librería, vendí la casa de mis abuelos y guarde el dinero obtenido en un fondo que tenia para mi universidad. Este año al fin me gradué, no fue una ceremonia muy larga, decidí no quedarme a la fiesta porque tengo que ir a trabajar en unas horas, por lo que mejor me mantenía sobrio y tranquilo para cuando fuera al trabajo.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando llegue al edificio en el que vivía, no era muy ostentoso, pero era un lugar bastante decente para vivir, lo bueno es que en esta ciudad los departamentos sobran.

Entre y salude a la señora Cope, quien estaba regando sus macetas, pase a mi departamento, no era muy amplio, pero había lugar para dos personas, por lo que había una habitación desocupada.

Deje mi mochila en una esquina y me prepare algo rápido de comer, me bañe y cambie con lo primero que encontré, unos jeans rasgados, una camiseta negra y unos _Vans_ del mismo color.

Salí de mi departamento y me dirigí a la librería, me fui en camión y llegue a la media hora, con suficiente tiempo para llegar, al principio todo esto me liaba pero con el tiempo me acostumbre.

Joey, un compañero de trabajo, y amigo mío, se dirigió a mi tan pronto me vio entrar, tenía un periódico en mano y lo agitaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

— ¡Emmett, te tengo una buena noticia! —me grito, se detuvo enfrente mío y me tendió el periódico.

Lo tome, pero era obvia mi cara de desconcierto.

— ¿Recuerdas que ayer platicamos de que querías un cambio y yo te hice una sugerencia? —.

_Flashback:_

_Estaba en el trabajo y Joey acababa de llagar a tomar mi lugar._

— _¡Hey Emmett! ¿Qué te pasa hermano? Tienes una cara de aburrido que no puedes con ella—me dijo medio en broma, medio enserio Joey._

—_Últimamente todo es muy monótono en mi vida Joey, realmente necesito un cambio—dije, con voz desesperada._

— _¿Y por qué no te consigues un compañero de departamento? —Dijo, me le quede viendo con cara de interrogación— ¿Vives solo no? —._

—_Sí, ¿y? —no entendía nada._

—_Tu departamento es para dos ¿no? —._

—_Sí…—seguía sin comprender._

— _¡Maldita sea McCarthy!, ¡renta el otro estúpido cuarto y acaba con tu estúpida monotonía! —me grito._

_Estaba seguro que mi cara al entender sus palabras había cambiado a una de completa felicidad._

— _¡Sí! Hare eso, gracias Joey—._

—_No sé cómo rayos no captabas…—parecía deprimido, no, más bien decepcionado._

—_Hubieras empezado con lo de la renta primero, no sé porque te complicas tanto con tanta cháchara Joey—le obvie._

_Me miro con la boca abierta, con incredulidad incluida y se fue mascullando algo sobre que él se encargaría del aviso._

— _¡Gracias! —le grite para que me oyera, ganándome un ¡Shhhh! De la gente que estaba en la biblioteca._

_Fin Flashback._

—Ho si… lo recuerdo, parece como si hubiera sido ayer.

Joey se pego en la frente.

—Es porque fue ayer Emmett—su voz tenía un tono resignado. —Llamaron dos muchachos interesados en el cuarto, los veras hoy saliendo de aquí, en la cafetería que está enfrente de tu edificio—me explico.

—Ya veo… ¡Gracias por ayudarme en esto amigo! —le dije dándole un gran abrazo tipo Emmett, de esos que solo yo, el gran Emmett McCarthy, podía dar.

—De nada amigo, ahora suéltame, parecemos homosexuales abrazados—.

Lo solté tan rápido que el pobre Joey termino en el piso, me reí de él un poco y lo ayude a pararse mientras juntos volvíamos al trabajo.

Me pregunto cómo serán los interesados en el departamento…

**P.o.v de Jasper:**

"_Cuando llegas al final de lo que siempre fue tu sueño, ¿Qué te queda?"_

—Adiós general Whitlock—saludaron los soldados de la academia. Perfectamente sincronizados, perfectamente entrenados, todos por mí.

— ¡Descansen soldados! —ordene, disfrutando mis últimos momentos en la academia.

Yo, Jasper Whitlock, el general Whitlock, me despedía de lo que había sido mi sueño durante toda mi vida, la gloria de la guerra estuvo en mi cabeza desde que tenía 10 años, mi mamá decía que se debía a que siempre veía muchas películas de soldados y de guerra, también estaba el hecho de que viviéramos cerca de una academia militar, cuando mis padres no me dejaron entrar a la escuela militar me rebele, me fui de casa, me inscribí a la academia, mintiendo mi edad, dije tener 20 años, cuando en ese momento no tenía más de 15, gracias a mi contextura alta y mis rasgos definidos me creyeron, pero la mentira no me duro eternamente, recuerdo cuando me descubrieron…

_Flashback (y P.o.v en tercera persona):_

—_General Whitlock, le hablan el comandante Johnson, parece ser un asunto de suma importancia—le dijo el cadete Mason a su superior, todos respetaban a Jasper, después de todo, el era el primer soldado que se convertía en general en poco menos de dos años._

—_Voy para allá—exclamo el oji-azul, parándose de inmediato de su silla, estaba reflexionando sobre algunas tácticas, reviso su uniforme, estaba impecable, como siempre; a paso apresurado se dirigió hacia la oficina de su superior, con su cara inexpresiva toco la puerta, esperando el permiso para pasar._

_Del otro lado se oyó un firme 'pase' y entonces Whitlock entro a la oficina, su porte erguido, su espalda recta, sus hombros alzados, su mentón en alto y su mirada leónica, todo en Jasper Whitlock inspiraba respeto, por un momento, el comandante Johnson vacilo en su decisión, Whitlock era el mejor soldado, ahora general, que había tenido la suerte de tener, lamentablemente las reglas eran para todos, y el general ahí presente había roto una._

— _¿Me llamaba señor? —dijo Jasper, con voz profunda, la respuesta era obvia, la pregunta por cortesía. Su mirada era inexpresiva, y hasta al comandante le bajo la moral un poco el hecho de pensar que él no se veía tan amenazante y no inspiraba tanto respeto como Whitlock en ese momento._

—_Lamentablemente, no tengo buenas noticias Whitlock, hemos descubierto algo no muy agradable en su expediente._

_Jasper ya se imaginaba que eso pasaría, ¡por supuesto que lo esperaba!, era de ignorantes no prever el hecho de que, algún día, todos sospecharan de su verdadera edad, ahora poseía 17 años, debería de estar apenas en segundo de preparatoria y no había siquiera cursado el primer año. _

_Claro, Jasper ya lo había previsto, el sabia todo lo que debía de saber hasta el tercer año de preparatoria, de hecho, si no había adelantado más sus estudios, era porque tenía que elegir una carrera, cosa que ya había hecho, y no precisamente era un doctorado._

—_Usted mintió sobre su edad, nos dijo que tenía veinte años, cuando en realidad no tenía más de quince, eso es una falta muy grave Whitlock, espero entienda que debe ser inmediatamente dado de alta, no se puede permanecer en el ejercito teniendo minoría de edad—dijo Johnson. Muy serio._

—_Lo comprendo señor, y acepto mi castigo—Jasper seguía igual de inescrutable, sin demostrar emoción alguna._

_Aunque claro, por dentro estaba algo desanimado, se tenía que despedir de su sueño, todo por lo que lucho se había ido muy lejos de su alcance._

—_Quiero que sepa que fue un placer y un honor, trabajar con alguien tan eficiente como usted General Whitlock—admitió el comandante, parándose y haciendo el saludo militar._

—_Lo mismo digo señor—dijo Jasper, respondiendo el saludo._

_Fin flashback (y P.o.v en tercera persona)_

Claro que ya tenía un plan trazado, me iría de Texas, viajaría a New York.

Mi sueldo como soldado nunca fue muy bueno, pero, al ascenderme como General pude conseguir una buena suma de dinero, lo suficiente para poder hospedarme en algún lugar decente unos días y tener tiempo de conseguir algún empleo.

—General Whitlock, se le extrañara, si hubiera otra manera, le aseguro que jamás lo hubiéramos sacado—dijo el director de la academia militar, el señor Connor.

—Lo sé señor, fue bueno mientras duro—exprese con sinceridad, mientras me aseguraba de mantener mi compostura.

Mientras salía de lo que yo había considerado mi refugio y casi mi hogar durante dos años todos me miraban con respeto y añoranza, era algo que me había dado a que, aunque era muy severo, nunca trate mal a nadie.

Mientras me dirigía al aeropuerto de Texas, pensé en todo lo que ahora tendría que pasar, no esperaba que fuera fácil, pero vamos, yo soy Jasper Whitlock, ya veré como me las arreglo…

**P.o.v de Leonardo:**

"_Estaba buscando mi hogar, ese lugar al que podría decir pertenecer, mi pregunta era: ¿Cuándo lo encontrare?"_

Okey, California no había resultado ser lo que esperaba, y en este momento no sabía exactamente a dónde dirigirme, esa era la parte difícil de mochilear, al menos de la manera en que yo lo hacía, buscaba sentirme en mi hogar, desde que me entere que mis padres, en realidad eran mis padres adoptivos, entendí porque nunca me sentí completo con ellos, sí, los quería y ellos a mi igual, pero no me sentía en mi hogar junto con ellos, los visitaba cada navidad y pascuas, habían aceptado mi decisión de dejar la escuela, no sin antes, haber cursado un curso avanzado y así terminado la preparatoria desde ya hace dos años.

Con 17 años, yo ya soy totalmente independiente, me sentía bien al mantenerme a mi mismo, después de todo, me gano dinero tocando la guitarra en las calles y consiguiendo trabajos pequeños, normalmente duermo en pequeños departamentos y no paso más de dos semanas en un solo lugar; ya había visitado casi todo Estados Unidos, Canadá y parte de México.

Había veces que me sentía solo, pero la esperanza de encontrar ese lugar que me haría sentir bien me llenaba de fuerzas para seguir.

Me dirigí a mi habitual camino al aeropuerto, había conocido muchos debido a mis viajes, pero debía de admitir que el de California era uno de los más grandes que había visto.

Me pare en la entrada del aeropuerto, no tenía idea de a dónde dirigirme, lo único que esperaba es que ya no tuviera que seguir buscando ese lugar llamado hogar.

Después de todo, tenía un buen presentimiento.

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S**

**Notas la autora:**

¿Les gusto?

He de admitir que estoy un poco decepcionada de los pocos reviews que obtuve la vez pasada, sin embargo, planeo seguir adelante, yo amo F.R.I.E.N.D.S, es mi bebe, desde que lo tengo en mi cabeza ya hace más de dos años.

Una cosa: POR FAVOR, PASEN POR LA ENCUESTA EN MI PROFILE, necesito saber su opinión sobre ese tema de la historia.

Quiero agradecer a:

**Anaire:** me alegra mucho que te gustara el fic, espero honestamente que seas una lectora constante, tengo que admitir que me inspire mucho en la serie de Friends, sin embargo mí retorcida mente cambio mucho la historia. Te dejare con la intriga de si Bella está muerta o no. Eso lo tendrás que descubrir más adelante, aunque falta mucho para llegar a eso jejeje… un abrazo y gracias por leer.

**Charlotte y Jane Vulturi:** Gracias por tu comentario, y gracias por tu opinión de la trama, la idea era precisamente que fuera original, un abrazo y espero leer su comentario.

Si les gusto la historia lectores, pido atentamente que dejen su review.

Un abrazo.

Keyra Masen Cullen.


	4. Todo se esta poniendo en su lugar

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S **

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Summarie: Toda tu vida cambia en cuestión de un par de horas… ¿podrás con ello? Ser estudiante, tener un trabajo de medio tiempo, en una ciudad desconocida y un trabajo repentino de espía no es la forma más fácil de pasarlo bien, y mucho menos si tienes que lidiar con otro par de problemas, pero para eso están ellos, las personas que te apoyan, los que están ahí contigo, tu nueva familia, tus amigos… tus friends.

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S**

**P.o.v de Rose (ya entramos en confianza xD):**

Voltee a ver la Chevy que se estaciono a mi lado, la puerta del copiloto se abrió y dentro del coche, en el asiento del conductor…

Estaba Isabella Swan.

Isabella Marie Swan Higginbotham, la chica más popular del colegio, no tenía amigas, se la pasaba todo el tiempo con su prometido: Joshua Alejandro Cruise Robinson, el más popular, ellos no pertenecían al grupo en el que yo estaba, de hecho, solo se la pasaban juntos, el único que tenía amigos era Cruise, ya que era capitán del equipo de futbol (el bastardo de Royce lo odiaba), y aun así, casi nunca estaba con ellos, debo de admitir que me daban celos, yo nunca era tan unida al que en ese entonces era mi novio (lo cual ahora es bueno, Royce me da asco).

Isabella es hermosa; su cabello castaño, cuando le daba el sol, tenia reflejos rojos naturales, a veces, cuando solo eran pequeños mechones, el sol les daba un color caramelo, casi dorado, haciendo ver su cabellera completamente magnifica, le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de su cintura, poseía suaves ondas que hacían ver como cascada su pelo, una envidia total. Su piel era del color de la porcelana, lisa y sin ninguna imperfección, aunque en sus mejillas siempre había un indicio de color rosa, demasiado suave que más bien parecía color perla, aunque cuando su novio le hablaba al oído de inmediato ese color se transformaba en rojo fosforescente. Debo de admitir que el cuerpo de Isabella, estaba muy bien formado, poseía curvas justo donde debía de poseerlas. Sus pómulos eran prominentes, su cara ovalada y suave, su nariz respingada, pequeña y fina, de facciones hermosas y delicadas. Los ojos de Isabella, eran magníficos, del color del chocolate, con reflejos azules al sol, a veces, dependiendo del punto en que los miraras, sus ojos parecían completamente azules zafiro, o completamente chocolates, completamente raros, pero completamente bellos, eran profundos y muy expresivos.

Yo me había fijado tanto en Isabella antes, por el hecho de que todos los chicos de la escuela babeaban por ella y claro, me robaba atención, lo cual antes era lo más importante para mí. Antes.

Creí que Isabella sería una de esas muchachas engreídas y pesadas, sin embargo, cuando vi como era tan ajena a la atención que generaba, como su mirada era pura dulzura, y como, a pesar de no hacer amigas, era cortes y le caía bien a todos, he de admitir que me simpatizo. Nunca hable con ella, pero no me caía mal. Aunque he de admitir que al principio le tenía algo de envidia por su belleza natural.

En este momento ella me miraba fijamente, intentando reconocerme, lo supe por la mirada que me dirigió, una llena de curiosidad.

— ¿Rosalie Hale? —pregunto con su suave voz.

—Hola Isabella, que coincidencia—comente, intentando parecer lo más casual posible.

—Definitivamente es una coincidencia, aunque no deberías de estar caminando sola en la carretera, te podría pasar algo—dijo, mostrando genuina preocupación, ella era la primera persona que se había preocupado, realmente por mí.

—Nah, estaré bien, no debes de preocuparte—dije, suavizando mi tono de voz, definitivamente Isabella era una chica muy buena.

— ¿Puedo saber a dónde te diriges? Claro, si no es mucha molestia—agrego rápidamente, para no incomodarme.

—Me dirijo hacia el aeropuerto de Port Angels—le dije tímidamente, seguro que estaría extrañada que tuviera solo una pequeña maleta y estuviera yendo a pie.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? —ofreció, sorprendiéndome totalmente.

—No quiero ser una molestia.

— ¡Que va Rosalie!, yo también me dirijo para allá—me menciono, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza la maleta que estaba en la cajuela trasera de la Chevy.

— ¿Segura? —volví a insistir.

—Tan segura como que las papas engordan, y aun así me las como—me dijo con una sonrisa un tanto picara.

No pude evitarreír ante su comentario, la primera risa genuina que daba desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Siendo las cosas así, okey, voy contigo.

—Pon tu maleta en la cajuela y sube a tu carroza _my lady_—sonrió, provocando otra risa en mi.

Hice lo que me dijo, cuando subí a su vieja camioneta, sentí un calor en mi interior, algo que me decía que a partir de ahora, todo saldría bien.

Prendió la radio y empezó a sonar _I gotta feeling _de _Black eyed peas, _le subió más, la camioneta vibraba ante la música y yo me sentí bien, muy bien.

— ¡Canta conmigo Rose!

La mire, lucia libre, con el cabello alborotado por el viento, conduciendo por la carretera, siendo iluminada por el sol y cantando a todo pulmón la canción que sonaba en la radio.

Pronto me contagio su libertad, me puse a cantar con ella, sintiéndome genial.

Ella me había dicho Rose, nunca me lo habían dicho, pero me gusto, mientras la acompañaba cantando la volví a mirar y en ese momento supe algo muy importante, Isabella Swan se había convertido en mi primera amiga, una amiga verdadera.

_Lets paint the town, (Pintaremos la ciudad,)_

_We'll shut it down, (La cerraremos,)_

_Lets burn the roof (Fundiremos el cielo)_

_And then we'll do again. __(Y lo haremos una y otra vez.)_

**P.o.v de Isabella:**

El viaje transcurrió entre canción y canción.

Quién hubiera dicho ayer, que el día de hoy estaría con Rosalie Hale en mi vieja camioneta, cantando canciones de la radio a todo pulmón mientras íbamos al aeropuerto.

Las razones de Rosalie para irse de Forks no las sabia, sin embargo, cuando aparque mi camioneta a su lado y vi que andaba vestida para una fiesta, caminando en plena carretera con tacones y una pequeña maleta, supe que algo no andaba bien y, que si se iba, era para no volver en un buen tiempo. Definitivamente prefería mis jeans y mi blusa blanca en estos momentos a esa ropa.

Rosalie Hale lo tenía todo… y nada.

Ella es una chica que parece modelo, su pelo rubio natural y liso, un tanto ondulado en las puntas y largo hasta casi cubrir toda su espalda. Su cuerpo perfecto, su piel pálida (aunque no tanto como la mía), sus grandes ojos color azul claro, y su imponente presencia. Bastante alta y bien vestida, con un impecable gusto.

Sí, Rosalie es hermosa, sin embargo, cada que me la topaba y la veía a los ojos, se me había muy evidente que le faltaba algo.

Uno se pregunta ¿Qué puede faltarle?, es hermosa, rica, tiene un novio muy popular, capitana de porristas, una chica popular, todos quieren con ella, y el concepto de "Las rubias son tontas" definitivamente no se aplicaba a ella.

Yo puedo responder eso, a Rosalie lo que le falta es cariño, sus amigos son falsos, no sé porque, pero se me hace muy obvio que sus padres casi no están con ella, y por ello se cubre con una máscara de frivolidad.

Cuando la veía entrar por la cafetería y observaba como sus 'amigos' trataban mal a las personas, pero ella no, era cuando me daba cuenta que ella no era como hacía creer a los demás.

Conduje por otros quince minutos, cuando al fin pude divisar el aeropuerto de Port Angels, me estacione en un lugar vacio, apague la radio y luego la camioneta, voltee a ver a Rose.

—Rose, ¿A dónde te diriges? —le pregunte.

— ¿Sabes Isabella? No tengo idea, donde sea está bien, siempre y cuando este muy lejos de aquí—respondió, dándome una sonrisa nostálgica.

— ¿Por qué?

**P.o.v de Rosalie:**

¿Contarle o no contarle?, he ahí el dilema.

Yo tenía mucho que descargar en mi interior, pero jamás tuve con quien hacerlo, y ahora llega Isabella de la nada y me ofrece el poder hacerlo, ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo un minuto más.

Le conté todo, lo sola que me sentí, la máscara en la que me ocultaba, como mis papás intentaban cubrir su ausencia con cosas, que no tenía amigas de verdad y que el idiota que tenia de novio había intentado violarme, cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba con mi cabeza en su regazo, llorando como una magdalena, descargando todas las lagrimas que nunca solté, dando pequeños puñetazos a sus piernas, sin hacerle daño, pero descargando todo el enojo y tristeza que sentía.

Ella solo me acariciaba el cabello lenta y tiernamente, con dulzura. Tarareaba una melodía sin sentido pero muy relajante, me escuchaba atentamente, con paciencia y, por primera vez, me sentí querida, apreciada, tenia paz.

Me abrase a su cintura, aun con la cabeza en su regazo, las lagrimas habían cesado, pero todavía necesitaba sentir que tenia a alguien conmigo.

Isabella me levanto de esa posición, pensé que quería que la soltara pero me equivoque, me levanto de ahí para poder abrazarme ella a mí, con la voz quebrada y limpiándome los restos de lagrimas de mi cara le susurre al oído, sin dejar de abrazarme a ella

—Gracias.

—Ven conmigo a New York Rose, prometo no dejarte sola, ahora eres mi amiga—me separe un poco de ella, _tenía_ que verla a los ojos, saber que me decía la verdad.

En sus ojos me decía que todo era absolutamente cierto, ya no estaba sola, ahora la tenía a ella.

**P.o.v de Alice:**

El taxi me dejo en la entrada del aeropuerto, cuando tuve una visión…

_Visión de Alice:_

—_Ven conmigo a New York Rose, prometo no dejarte sola, ahora eres mi amiga—se separo un poco de ella, la vio a los ojos, y sonrió._

_Ellas estaban abrazadas una a la otra, no pude ver en donde estaban, solo que era dentro de un coche. _

_Fin de la visión._

La castaña y la rubia con las que me veía siendo tan unidas, ellas se iban a New York, bueno, entonces yo también.

Me pare enfrente de las puertas del enorme aeropuerto de Denver, según calculaba el vuelo hasta New York tomaría un poco menos de cuatro horas, no importaba, aun era temprano.

**P.o.v de Isabella:**

Mientras abrazaba a Rosalie vi a una chica que caminaba con la clásica camiseta de 'I Love New York'. Me llego una idea a la cabeza, ya sabía a dónde ir.

—Ven conmigo a New York Rose, prometo no dejarte sola, ahora eres mi amiga—Se separo un poco de mí, me miro a los ojos, y lo que sea que vio, la hizo sonreír.

**P.o.v de Rose:**

Sonreí al saber que ahora tenía a Isabella como amiga, tenía una verdadera amiga.

— ¿Y se puede saber que estamos esperando Isabella?

—A que a la señorita se le baje la cara de magdalena, sonría y baje su maleta de mi maravilloso carruaje mágico—dijo con gracia en su voz y ojos divertidos.

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Claro Rose, dime

—¿De que año es tu camioneta?—yo amo los coches, pero no tenía ni idea de que año era esta camioneta.

—No lo sé exactamente, se la compre a un chico de la reserva de la Push, un tal Embry Call, su papá le dio la camioneta ya que antes le pertenecía a él, fue una verdadera ganga.

— ¿Y cuando la compro su papá?

—En 1984… Creo.

— ¿Y era nueva entonces? —pregunte divertida.

—En realidad, no. Creo que era nueva a principios de los sesenta, o a lo mejor a finales de los cincuenta—confesó, restándole importancia.

— ¿Y por qué compraste un dinosaurio tan viejo? —pregunte horrorizada.

—Pues… me pareció uno de esos modelos de hierro sólido que jamás sufren daños, la clase de vehículos que ves en un accidente de tráfico con la pintura intacta y rodeado de los trozos del coche extranjero que acaba de destrozar—explicó, mirando el interior del vehículo con añoranza—y ya te lo dije, fue una ganga, yo sola lo compre. Estaba tan orgullosa de mi misma ese día.

—Entonces _supongo_ que está bien, tienes un punto a favor con esa explicación, pero sigue sin gustarme tu camioneta—le dije con una sonrisita bailando en mi rostro.

—Mi camioneta es un veterano, podría ser abuelo de millones de coches que vez hoy en día, le debes respeto—dijo, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

Fingí una mueca horrorizada.

—No, por favor, no me hagas tenerle respeto a _esto._

Nos echamos a reír. De repente Isabella paro.

—Voy a extrañar mi camioneta—la tristeza en su voz era palpable.

—He de admitir que yo también, me encariñe con tu viejo y oxidado cacharro, tiene actitud Isabella.

Hizo una mueca rara.

—No me digas Isabella Rose, no me gusta mi nombre completo.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que te diga?

**P.o.v de BELLA:**

Me tomo menos de un segundo saber como quería que me dijeran de ahora en adelante.

—Dime Bella, Rose, solo dime Bella.

**P.o.v de Jasper:**

Baje con mi mochila en el hombro, ya no tenía puesto el uniforme, llevaba unos jeans y camiseta normales, con unos tenis, y he de admitir que… me sentía bien.

Mire fijamente las puertas del aeropuerto de Texas, durante el camino en un alto oí a un niño cantar una ridícula canción, de esas que aparecen en _you tube_, y no paraba de decir New York, a si que pensé: ¿Por qué no?

Mi destino era New York.

**P.o.v de Leonardo:**

Antes de entrar al aeropuerto, vi en una vitrina un cartel que decía:

"Visite New York"

Seguido del dibujo de la estatua de la libertad. Bueno, aun no había ido a New York.

Decidido, mi siguiente destino, la Gran Manzana.

**P.o.v Normal:**

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way (__Nadie te dijo que, tu vida sería así__)  
_

Todos dieron un paso adelante, acercándose a la puerta de su respectivo aeropuerto.

_Your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A. (Tu trabajo un chiste, tu vida, la vives siempre así)  
_

Iban a extrañar muchas cosas de sus antiguas vidas, pero sabían que estor era lo mejor.

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear(__Es como si __estuvieras__ en segundo lugar__)  
_

Bella extrañaría a su eterno novio, aunque sabía que él era un verdadero patán, lo quiso durante mucho tiempo.

_And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, (Cuando__ no ha sido tu día, tu semana, tu mes…__)  
_

Alice extrañaría más que nada, el hecho de estar siempre segura de algo, ya que ahora no sabía ni que hacer.

_or even your year(__o incluso__ tu año__)  
but… __(Pero…)_

Rosalie, ella no extrañaría nada… bueno, tal vez extrañe su coche, pero ahora estaba mucho mejor. 

_I'll be there for you (__Yo estaré ahí para ti)__  
_

Rosalie ahora tenía a Bella, y Alice estaba segura que pronto vería a sus _futuras_ mejores amigas.

_When the rain starts to pour (__Cuando empiece a llover__)  
_

Edward extrañaría siempre el hecho de que sus papás estuvieran ahí apoyándolo en todo

_I'll be there for you (__Yo estaré ahí para ti__)  
_

Aunque algo le decía que todo estaría bien.

_Like I've been there before(__Como ya estuve ayer_) 

Emmett en cambio, se encamino al aeropuerto, Ian, un amigo de él, se iba a probar suerte a Madrid, y el tenia que despedirse.

_I'll be there for you (__Yo estaré ahí para ti)__  
_

Aun así llegaría con tiempo suficiente para llegar a ver a las personas que querían el cuarto.

_'Cuz you're there for me too... __(__ Como tu estas por mi…__)_

Jasper pensaba seriamente que el aeropuerto no era mas que una gran estafa de dinero, los boletos eran muy caros.

_You're still in bed at te n(Estas en cama a las diez,)  
_

Leonardo se apuro a hacer fila para entrar al avión, no quería quedarse sin vuelo.

_And work began at eight (Y el trabajo empezo a las seis.)  
_

Bella estaba pensando seriamente si a Rose no le molestaría viajar en clase turista.

_You've burned your breakfast (Has quemado tu desayuno)  
_

Rose sin embargo, estaba muy emocionada por ello.

_So far... things are goin' great(Y ahora todo te va bien.)  
_  
Edward ya estaba entrando en el avión, completamente ajeno a todo.

_Your mother warned you there'd be days like these (Tu madre te aviso que habria dias asi)  
_

En ese momento, ya todos iban en sus respectivos aviones.

_Oh but she didn't tell you when the world has brought (Lo que ella no te dijo es que el mundo es duro bajo tus pies)  
_

No sabían que esperar…

_You down to your knees that...(Debes de saber que…)  
_

Pero, extrañamente, ninguno estaba realmente preocupado.

_I'll be there for you(__Yo estaré ahí para ti__)  
_

_When the rain starts to pour(__Cuando empiece a llover__)  
_

_I'll be there for you(__Yo estaré ahí para ti__)  
_

_Like I've been there before(__Como ya estuve ayer__)  
_

_I'll be there for you(__Yo estaré ahí para ti__)  
_

_'Cuz you're there for me too...(__ Como tu estas por mi…__)_

No one could ever know me(Nadie que me conozca,)  


_No one could ever see me(Nadie que me comprenda)  
_

_Seems you're the only one who knows(Parece ser que solo tu,)  
_

_What it's like to be me(sabes como ayudarme.)  
_

_Someone to face the day with(Viendo tu cara cada dia conmigo,)  
_

_Make it through all the rest with(__Aun con todos mis lios__)  
_

_Someone I'll always laugh with(Eres alguien con quien siempre voy a reir)  
_

_Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah(Aun en lo peor, soy major contigo a mi lado.)_

It's like you're always stuck in second gear(_Es como si estuvieras en segundo lugar__)  
_

_And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,( Cuando no ha sido tu día, tu semana, tu mes,)  
or even your year...(o incluso tu año…)_

I'll be there for you(_Yo estaré ahí para ti__)  
_

_When the rain starts to pour(__Cuando empiece a llover__)  
_

_I'll be there for you(__Yo estaré ahí para ti__)  
_

_Like I've been there before(__Yo estaré ahí para ti__)  
_

_I'll be there for you(__Yo estaré ahí para ti__)  
_

_'Cuz you're there for me too...(__Como tu estas por mi…__)_

I'll be there for you(_Yo estaré ahí para ti__)  
_

_I'll be there for you(__Yo estaré ahí para ti__)_

_I'll be there for you(__Yo estaré ahí para ti_) 

Todo estaba marchando como debía de ser. Lo sabían.

_'Cuz you're there for me too... __(__Como tu estas por mi…__)_

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S**

**Notas la autora:**

Este capítulo me canso, lo he escrito casi todo en la madrugada de hoy, dormí y luego me puse a escribir de nuevo, ojala les guste.

La canción se llama: I'll be there for you. Es de the remembrats, el tema oficial de la serie F.R.I.E.D.S

A mí en lo personal, me encanta la serie y la canción.

Quiero agradecer a:

**Anaire:** ¿qué puedo decir?, gracias por mantenerte fiel a mi fic, eres casi la única que ha comentado, ojala lo hagas en este capítulo, el cual te lo dedico a ti.

Un abrazo.

Keyra Masen Cullen.


	5. ¿Empezamos?

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S **

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Summarie: Toda tu vida cambia en cuestión de un par de horas… ¿podrás con ello? Ser estudiante, tener un trabajo de medio tiempo, en una ciudad desconocida y un trabajo repentino de espía no es la forma más fácil de pasarlo bien, y mucho menos si tienes que lidiar con otro par de problemas, pero para eso están ellos, las personas que te apoyan, los que están ahí contigo, tu nueva familia, tus amigos… tus friends.

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S**

**P.o.v de Rose:**

Estábamos en el avión Bella y yo, me gustaba su nuevo apodo.

El cielo estaba lleno de la luz del crepúsculo, según había visto en el reloj del avión, ya eran las 6:30 p.m. nos acababan de servir la comida, horrible comida de avión.

Era muy emocionante viajar en clase turista, había mucha gente, niños, parejas de ancianos y también uno que otro empresario molesto de no haber alcanzado lugar en clase privada.

Ver a toda esa gente dirigirse al mismo lugar que nosotras me lleno de ansiedad, me pregunto si conoceremos muchas personas en New York.

Bella se veía muy concentrada, parecía estar pensando en algo importante.

¿Cuáles serian los motivos de Bella para irse de Forks?, y aun más importante, ¿Dónde estaba Cruise?, me pregunto por qué no la acompaña ahora.

**P.o.v de Bella:**

¿Qué haremos al llegar a New York?, aun no sé dónde diablos vamos a pasar la noche, lo bueno es que tengo suficiente efectivo para un par de noches en algún hotel, sin embargo, será mejor que valla buscando un trabajo, ahora también tengo que ver por Rose y no puedo fallarle, ella es la primera amiga que tengo en mucho tiempo.

El vuelo también está tardando un poco, o tal vez sea que hace mucho que no viajo en avión, lo único que quiero es que no lleguemos cerca de la madrugada.

.

.

.

El avión va aterrizando en New York, Rose se durmió hace una hora, será mejor que la despierte.

—Rose, ya llegamos, despierta amiga—le llame con voz bajita, asegurándome de moverla suavemente.

Ella se removió en su asiento, abrió lentamente los ojos y me miro un segundo con rostro inexpresivo, de inmediato cambio a uno de alegría.

— ¡Bella! —inmediatamente después de eso, Rosalie salto a mis brazos y, valga la redundancia, me abrazo.

— ¿Qué pasa Rose?

—Creí por un momento que todo lo que había pasado era un sueño—me soltó para verme con una mirada triste—, pensé que todavía seguía con esa gente falsa, que aun tenía esa vida y que no era libre—su mirada se alegro—por suerte todo es real y tu y yo estamos juntas.

Ver la sonrisa de Rose, como sus ojos brillaban y la manera en que se alegraba de estar conmigo, todo eso me llenaba de alegría, me daba una nueva razón para ser fuerte, para no derrumbarme y llorar como una chiquilla perdida, jamás pensé que justo cuando mi mundo entero se derrumbaba, llegaría la persona que menos me esperaba y me daría una razón para seguir.

—Claro que sí Rose, jamás te dejare sola.

Ella me sonrió y antes de decir algo más, una amable aeromoza nos dijo de manera educada que el vuelo ya había aterrizado y que necesitaba que bajáramos. No me había dado cuenta de que Rosalie y yo éramos las únicas en el avión ahora.

Nos disculpamos con la señorita y bajamos, tomamos nuestras maletas y justo cuando estábamos cerca de la salida del aeropuerto de New York, paso algo que nunca me hubiera esperado…

**P.o.v de Alice:**

La voz de la aeromoza se oyó por todo el avión.

_Pasajeros del vuelo de Denver, Colorado con destino a New York, New York favor de abrocharse sus cinturones, el vuelo está a punto de aterrizar._

Obedecí las instrucciones y, en menos de lo que canta un gallo, el avión ya había aterrizado en mi nueva ciudad.

Para cuando baje del avión ya eran cerca de las 7:30 p.m., me preguntaba cuándo llegarían as chica, o tal vez si ya habían llegado, cuando en ese momento como respondiendo a mi duda se oyó una aviso en el aeropuerto.

_El vuelo de Port Angels, Washington se retrasó media hora, les pedimos a los familiares o conocidos de los pasajeros que por favor tangan paciencia._

No sabía si era de allí de donde venían la castaña y la rubia, pero no perdía nada esperando.

Decidí recorrer las tiendas del aeropuerto, he de admitir que aunque los recuerdos eran bonitos, preferí no comprarlos, necesitaba todo el dinero que tenia para mi estadía.

El tiempo se me fue volando y cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado la media hora.

Me fui corriendo a la salida del avión, sin embargo no las vi, me regrese a la salida, lo mejor sería que mejor fuera buscando un lugar donde hospedarme, con mi mochila en mi hombro me dirigí a la salida y entonces las vi. Una cabellera castaña y otra rubia, ambas juntas, se dirigían a la salida, me apresure a alcanzarlas y les salte encima.

Sí, les salte encima.

**P.o.v de Emmett:**

Llegue al aeropuerto y junto a mis amigos nos despedimos de Ian, el era un gran chico, vimos partir el avión y Juan, uno de mis amigos nos dijo si queríamos ir a beber algo.

—No puedo chicos, tengo que ir a ver a los chicos que se interesaron por el cuarto que estoy rentando—explique.

—Está bien hermano, pero ya nos debes varias salidas ¿he? —pico.

—Jejeje, lo siento chicos.

—No hay problema Em—Y con eso se fueron, yo decidí irme a la cafetería, aun no tenía ni idea como reconocería a los chicos.

.

.

.

Llegue a el café que estaba enfrente de mi edificio, entre a la cafetería, esperaba que los chicos fueran agradables, cuando me senté en una mesa, inmediatamente un chico se me acerco, tenia granos por toda la cara y un pelo muy grasiento.

— ¿Tu eres Emmett McCarthy? —me pregunto.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? —que no sea uno de los interesados, ¡por favor!

—Yo soy Eric Yorkie y estoy interesado en el cuarto, — ¡rayos! —y el chico que me respondió me dijo que tu tenias el pelo negro rizado y ojos de color miel, sin mencionar que eras muy grande y musculoso. Dijo que no había manera de que no resaltaras…

Vaya, Joey si me había descrito bien, pensé que se burlaría y le diría a los interesados que yo era un flacucho con cara de niña y eso.

—… y también dijo que eras gay.

Procesando…

— ¡¿QU**É** EL DIJO QUE? —grite. Estúpido Joey.

—Sí, y no me importa, yo también soy gay y ¿sabes? Tú no estás nada mal grandote—dijo con una voz que pretendía ser sexy.

—…—ni siquiera me quede a despedirme, hui de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Seguro que el otro interesado también era gay, pero como sea, no me quedare a averiguarlo.

Iba pensando en eso, obviamente ya me había salido de las calles en las que esta mi departamento, aun así seguí vagando, se hizo de noche pero poco me importo, me quede pensando en el cambio tan radical que había tenido mi vida desde que murieron mis abuelos.

Ya no me despertaba con el dulce aroma de los panqueques de mi abuelo, ya no comía en la mesa mientras veía a mi abuelo leer el periódico mientras fumaba su chistosa pipa.

Ya no sentía el hecho de tener un hogar, había perdido todo eso, hace ya seis meses.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando cerca de una tienda había una persona que le pregunto la hora a otra; según oí ya eran las 11:00 p.m. decidí regresarme a mi casa y como tenía la cabeza gacha no me di cuenta de nada y choque con alguien.

—Lo siento.

—No importa—levante la cabeza para ver a la persona con la que me disculpe.

Era un chico, de ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo, piel pálida y se veía algo fuerte, vestía jeans y una camiseta blanca.

Lo ayude a pararse y pude observar que era bastante alto, aunque claro no tanto como yo.

—Me llamo Emmett McCarthy.

—Edward Masen.

Parecía buena persona, luego, de reojo, vi que la maleta que llevaba consigo estaba tirada en el suelo, posiblemente producto de nuestra caída. Me agache a recogerla por él.

—Toma.

—Gracias. Por cierto…—vacilo. — ¿me podrías decir algún lugar donde pueda rentar algún departamento?

Y como si de un rayo se tratara me acode de mi cuarto sin habitar.

— ¡Claro que sí!

El dio un pequeño bote en su lugar por mi fuerte grito.

—Puedes quedarte conmigo—dije feliz.

Enarco una ceja.

— ¿Me estás haciendo una propuesta indecorosa? —note el tono de extrañeza en su voz.

¡¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo? YO NO SOY GAY, ¿es tan difícil de entender?

Sin embargo, jugué un poco con el chico.

—Solo si tú quieres Eddy, no hare nada que no te guste—moví las cejas sugestivamente, eso lo vi en televisión.

— ¡No estoy tan desesperado por conseguir un departamento! —su cara, ¡por dios su cara valía oro!, tenía los ojos MUY abiertos, la boca estaba muy apretada, se veía súper rara, y su nariz parecía como si oliera algo feo, casi me cago risa, mis carcajadas eran muy ruidosas.

— ¡Je!, ya quisieras chico, yo no soy gay, pero dios ¡debiste ver tu cara! —y me agarre a reír de nuevo.

Vi como fruncía el ceño, creí que se enojaría porque me burle de él o algo así, pero sin embargo, lo que dijo me sorprendió.

— ¡No me digas Eddy!, mi nombre es Edward—exclamo muy enojado.

—Cálmate Eddy—repetí con burla.

Si las miradas mataran, yo, el sexy Emmett McCarthy, ya estaría muerto.

—Okey, ya cálmate _Edward_—dije haciendo énfasis en su nombre.

—Mucho mejor.

— ¿Y bien?

Levanto una ceja.

— ¿Y bien qué? —me pregunto.

— ¡Ash! Eres lento chico, ¿quieres que te rente el cuarto que tengo en mi departamento?

Ya me estaba dando frio, hambre, sed, me sentía como un pobre cachorrito abandonado, necesitaba ir a mi casa.

Me di cuenta que el ya me había dado su respuesta, pero no le había puesto atención.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

Rodo los ojos.

—Que sí, quiero rentarte el cuarto. —finalizo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Había algo en este chico que hacía que me callera muy bien, seguro me divertiría a lo grande con él como inquilino y ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez hasta seamos amigos en un futuro.

—Bien Edward, sígueme a _nuestro_ dulce hogar—dije con una nota de burla en la voz.

Edward solo se rio un poco y mientras caminábamos a lo que sería su futura 'casa' hablamos de todo un poco, resulto que el chico era un verdadero sabelotodo en cuanto a cosas de música y ciencias, aunque también caía muy bien.

**P.o.v de Jasper:**

Llegue a New York a eso de las 9:30 p.m. el problema ahora seria encontrar un lugar para quedarme mientras conseguía algún departamento.

Salí del aeropuerto con la clara intención de empezar a buscar algún hotel, iba bastante distraído cuando…

— ¡Lo siento! —me disculpe.

… choque con alguien.

Nuestras maletas cayeron al suelo, inmediatamente las recogí.

—No hay problema.

Levante la vista para ver contra quien había chocado, era un chico, posiblemente tenía cerca de mi edad. Cabello negro, ojos verdes azulados, piel pálida pero con un tenue (bastante tenue) bronceado, de complexión atlética, bastante alto, pero yo le sacaba como media cabeza de altura; vestía de playera negra y jeans desgastados con converse negros.

El también se quedo analizándome, luego ambos nos vimos fijamente, el sonrió.

—Hola, me llamo Leonardo.

Me tendió su mano, correspondí su saludo.

—Jasper Whitlock.

Me miro fijamente, obviamente sabía que yo esperaba su apellido. Dio un suspiro cansado.

—Leonardo Andreotti.

Enarque una ceja, el me miraba fijamente, esperando mi reacción, siguió así un par de segundos hasta que su mirada cambio a una de sorpresa.

— ¿No sabes quién soy?, ¿no reconociste mi apellido?

Claramente el tipo esperaba ser alabado.

— ¿Debería? —de acuerdo, soné muy hostil. El, sin embargo, sonrió.

—Como me gustaría que todos pensaran así—en su mirada había un rastro de molestia, posiblemente recordando encuentros anteriores.

— ¿Se supone que eres famoso o algo así? —volví a enarcar una ceja.

Se carcajeo, y muy fuerte. Pasaron, creo que 10 minutos, y si no me iba es porque aun tenía su maleta y seria de muy mala educación simplemente tirársela en la cara. Cuando se calmo, al fin hablo.

—Nah, es lo mismo que yo me pregunto, después de todo, los de los meritos son mis padres.

De acuerdo, eso no me importaba; le di su maleta, y me marche de ahí.

— ¡Oye! —el tal Leonardo corrió detrás de mí. — ¿Sabes que es de muy mala educación dejar a alguien hablando solo?

Me pare, lo voltee a ver y le dije.

— ¿Sabes que me importa muy poco eso?

—Cálmate Jasper, no deberías ser tan amargado amigo.

—No te conozco, no soy tu amigo y tengo cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar que tu y tu molestia.

Seguí caminando, posiblemente si llegaba al centro de la ciudad hallaría varios hoteles, bien podría quedarme en uno y…

— ¡Basta Jasper!, ¿siempre eres tan hostil?—me pregunto.

Lo pensé un momento.

— ¿Sabes? Normalmente: no, tu sacaste lo peor de mi, siéntete orgulloso.

Se rio un poco.

—Genial, pero bueno, ¿Qué te tiene tan estresado?, estas moviendo mucho tu pie.

Era verdad.

—Tengo que buscar un departamento y, honestamente, no tengo ni idea de cómo empezar.

No sabía porque se lo dije, pero fue como si algo en ese molesto chico me hiciera fácil decir lo que pensaba.

Pude sentir como él se sentía identificado, y de repente su estado alegre paso a ser preocupado también. Se me facilitaba mucho saber cómo se sentía la gente.

— ¡Diablos! Olvide que también debía buscar donde quedarme.

Típico…

En eso, una idea se cruzo por mi mente, algo me decía que después de esto nunca me podría sacar a Leonardo de mi vida, pero bueno, eso me va a pasar por ser buena persona.

—Oye…

**P.o.v de Leonardo:**

—… ¿Quieres que vallamos juntos a buscar algún hotel donde quedarnos?

La pregunta de Jasper me saco de mis trágicos pensamientos de quedarme en la calle cual perrito abandonado.

— ¡Seria genial! —grite entusiasmado, no conocía a nadie más que a él en esta enorme ciudad, y si bien, eso jamás fue un obstáculo para mí, no era agradable estar solo todo el tiempo. Extendí mi mano hacia él. — ¿Amigos?

Me miro brevemente, y casi con resignación, como si se lo hubiera esperado, tomo mi mano.

—Amigos.

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S**

**Notas la autora:**

Quiero aclarar una cosa, no se cuanto tarden los vuelos de esas ciudades a New York, así que me invente el tiempo de los vuelos, ojala no les moleste.

La imagen de Leonardo, ósea, como se supone más o menos que es, está en mi profile.

Quiero agradecer a:

**Anaire:** De nuevo, gracias por mantenerte fiel a mi fic, ojala te haiga gustado el capitulo, como podrás ver, aquí ya todos se encontraron con alguien y si, acertaste, las chicas fueron las primeras en encontrarse con Alice. Un abrazo.

**SarahCullenMasen: **Me alegra que te gustara mi historia, y también que te haigas puesto a oír la canción, en lo personal, a mi me encanta. Un abrazo.

**Dee Wonka Vulturi Black: **Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, espero que este también sea de tu agrado y dejes tu comentario.

En fin, les mando un abrazo a todos los que leen mi fanfic, la verdad yo disfruto mucho escribiéndolo y ojala que ustedes disfruten mucho leyéndolo. Por favor dejen algún review.

Un abrazo.

Keyra Masen Cullen.


	6. Tal vez deba darle una oportunidad

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S **

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Summarie: Toda tu vida cambia en cuestión de un par de horas… ¿podrás con ello? Ser estudiante, tener un trabajo de medio tiempo, en una ciudad desconocida y un trabajo repentino de espía no es la forma más fácil de pasarlo bien, y mucho menos si tienes que lidiar con otro par de problemas, pero para eso están ellos, las personas que te apoyan, los que están ahí contigo, tu nueva familia, tus amigos… tus friends.

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S**

**P.o.v de Bella:**

— ¡Que rayos! —grito Rosalie, una chica se nos aventó encima.

Sí, una loca se nos aventó encima.

Terminamos en el piso del aeropuerto y todos nos veían con cara de 'estas niñas están locas' y nosotras, o al menos Rose y yo, estábamos muertas de vergüenza. Y como no, el sonrojo que hace años no aparecía en mi rostro, se hizo presente.

—Lo siento chicas, pero no sabía cómo mas pararlas—dijo la suave voz de la chica que se nos había tirado encima, ella ya estaba parada y nos estaba ofreciendo una mano a Rose y a mí para pararnos.

Yo la tome, igual que Rose, y ya de pie pude verla bien…

La chica en sí, era muy bajita, más o menos de 1.50, pero era realmente bonita, su cabello era corto y con las puntas señalando a una dirección diferente cada una, de color negro azabache; su piel era blanca con un toque ligero de amarillo, los rasgos de su cara parecían los de un duendecillo o una hada, sus ojos eran de color miel y su sonrisa era radiante, sus cejas estaban perfectamente delineadas y vestía muy bien; llevaba un vestidillo corte imperial amarillo claro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, mallas negras y tocones del mismo color del vestido, varias pulseras amarillas que combinabas y unos aretes negros, lucia muy bonita.

Me di cuenta que Rose también la miraba fijamente y ella al parecer también nos echaba una mirada, y luego sus ojos brillaron, como si nos hubiera reconocido y una sonrisa aun mas grande se hizo presente en su rostro.

— ¿Y para que querías pararnos? —le pregunto Rose, con ese tono hostil que solía usar en Forks. Por un momento, me dolió ver como desconfiaba de los demás, pero luego se me quito al poder comprender que era su manera de cuidarse de la gente frívola.

— ¿Para qué mas va ha ser? Obviamente porque _tenía_ que alcanzarlas a tiempo, después de todo yo se que seremos grandes amigas—la clara muestra de hostilidad de Rose no la había afectado en lo mas mínimo, seguía teniendo esa sonrisita en su cara.

Rose enarco una ceja.

—Aja, y según tu chica, ¿Quién te dijo eso? —la incredulidad desbordaba en su tono de voz.

—Tengo mis fuentes—dijo simplemente, todavía con esa sonrisilla.

Decidí intervenir.

—Disculpa pero, ¿Quién eres tú?

— ¡Que tonta soy! —Se golpeo levemente la frente—Me llamo Mary Alice Brandon.

Me extendió su mano a modo de saludo, yo se lo correspondí.

—Isabella Marie Swan—me presente.

Mary Alice hizo una mueca y luego me dijo —Ese nombre no te queda, es muy anticuado.

—Lo sé—le sonreí—dime Bella, y es un placer Mary Alice.

Volvió a hacer una mueca.

—Tampoco me gusta mi nombre entero y ya que pasaremos lo que resta de nuestra existencia juntas como amigas, tal vez sea bueno que me valla poniendo un sobrenombre que de verdad me guste. —dijo eso sin respirar, yo estaba totalmente confundida con eso que dijo, se quedo pensando un poco y luego con su sonrisilla recuperada me dijo—Solo díganme Alice chicas, no es un sobrenombre pero mi segundo nombre si me gusta.

Obviamente también incluía a Rose.

— ¿Tu cómo te llamas? —pregunto, directo y sin abismo de incomodidad, a Rose.

—Rosalie Lillian Hale—respondió, aunque todavía podía ver un poco de hostilidad por parte de Rose.

—Bueno, no quiero sonar grosera, pero Alice, ¿en serio nos buscabas a nosotras? —me parecía algo realmente extraño.

—Aunque no lo crean, Bella, Rosalie las he estado buscando por mucho tiempo—en su cara podía ver que me estaba diciendo la verdad, yo no sabía qué hacer, sabía que Rose me seguiría en la decisión que tomara, pero simplemente, después de lo que me hizo Joshua, me costaba confiar mucho en las personas, en especial si no las conocía de antes, y aun así me era difícil, a Rose la había aceptado porque, de cierta manera, yo me sentía identificada con ella, pero, yo no conocía a Alice de nada.

Y aun así, algo dentro de mí, algo que no había sentido desde que se fue Ángela, me dijo que Alice era lo que yo siempre espere en una amiga, aparte de Rose, ese algo me quería impulsar a confiar en ella, era una sensación que nunca había sentido con la zorra de Jessica.

Así que, contra todo pronóstico de lo que una persona normal hubiera hecho, decidí confiar en ella.

—Bien Alice, creo que entonces nos empezamos a ir de aquí, ¿el aeropuerto también tiene que cerrar sabes? —intente bromear un poco.

Alice me vio con una sonrisa, Rose solamente enarco una ceja y su mirada me dejaba en claro que tal vez pensaba que yo estaba loca por llevar a una desconocida con nosotras, sin embargo, Rose no dijo nada, solo se encogió de hombros y miro a Alice con una última mirada de desconfianza antes de seguirme a la salida, Alice ya estaba a mi lado siguiéndome y juntas salimos a buscar donde poder pasar la noche. Lamentablemente habíamos llegado a New York ya entrada la noche y los bancos estaban cerrados, así que tendríamos que valernos del efectivo que cargábamos con nosotras.

**P.o.v de Rose:**

Esa chica había llegado de la nada y ahora estaba conmigo y Bella, realmente no entiendo cómo es que Bella puede confiar en ella, pero bueno, yo confió en que Bella no dejara que ella haga algo que nos pudiera afectar, confió en que no dejara que nos lastime, confió que no permitirá que ella me haga algo, yo confió completamente en Bella.

Y es que, ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, a mi realmente no me importaría poner las manos en el fuego por ella, en el poco tiempo que llevamos juntas me ha demostrado que puedo confiar ciegamente en ella, por la tanto, si esa enana le hace algo a MI amiga, no dudare en pulverizarla con mis propias manos.

También por otro lado, tenía miedo, sí, miedo, yo Rosalie Hale, le tenía miedo a una chiquilla, pero más que nada, tenía miedo de que ella me quitara la amistad de Bella, ¿Qué haría yo si Bella dejaba de ser mi amiga y se quedaba con la tal Alice?, eso me destruiría, Bella era la primera persona en quien yo confiaba, mi primera amiga, y de la nada, cuando apenas estaba comenzando mi amistad con Bells, llega la tal Alice a amenazar lo único real que tenia.

—Rose, ¿crees que sería conveniente rentar un cuarto de hotel, o buscar desde ahora un departamento? —me dijo Bella, sacándome de mi ensoñación, ella y _esa_ chica estaban checando cuánto dinero teníamos entre las tres.

Me quede pesando un poco sobre su pregunta, si nos quedábamos en un cuarto de hotel, saldría muy caro, y solo sería una noche, en cambio, si buscábamos un cuarto de renta, aunque sería un tanto más difícil de conseguir, por lo menos podríamos durar aproximadamente un mes, y eso nos daría tiempo de juntar dinero para buscar un lugar mejor o por lo menos pagar el próximo mes de estadía, aunque tendríamos que asegurarnos que no fuera un lugar muy caro, pero tampoco una pocilga, definitivamente sería bastante difícil, pero si lo conseguíamos no desperdiciaríamos tanto dinero en una simple noche de hotel.

—Definitivamente sería más conveniente rentar un departamento.

Bella asintió levemente con su cabeza, posiblemente pensando donde sería conveniente empezar a buscar.

Y luego, _esa_ chica se puso a brincar como pelota de básquet y fue a un puesto de revistas que estaba ahí cerca, mas a menos por la entrada del aeropuerto, aunque en el exterior, compro un periódico y se acerco corriendo hasta nosotras. Bella vio como esa niña agitaba el periódico como si la vida se le fuera en ello, luego ella se lo paso a Bella, indicándole una sección del periódico y en cuanto vio lo que lo chiquilla le mostraba a mi amiga se le ilumino el rostro.

—Alice, ¡eres un genio! —exclamo Bella.

La tal _Alice_ le sonrió dulcemente a MI amiga.

—Me alegra serte de ayuda Bella.

Hipócrita.

Bella se puso a checar, lo que al parecer eran anuncios de renta de cuartos entre otras cosas. Luego de aproximadamente 5 minutos mi amiga sonrió.

—Me parece que este es el más conveniente—nos señalo con su níveo dedo un anuncio de un edificio que rentaba cuartos amueblados y que parecía de ambiente familiar, cada departamento contaba con dos cuartos, un baño, una mini sala y una pequeña cocina integral, pero definitivamente lo más importante era que no era muy costoso. Parecía irreal, pero en ese momento no estábamos en situación de ponernos a investigar nada.

—Parece demasiado bueno para ser cierto—dijo _esa._

Yo la voltee a ver con fastidio, sin embargo ella me miro con una de sus sonrisitas.

—Tienes razón Alice, pero creo que no podemos dejar pasar una oportunidad así, no en nuestra situación.

_Alice_ asintió con la cabeza. Todavía no me la tragaba. (N/a: Significa que aun no le caí bien.)

—Bueno, creo que mejor tomamos un taxi, ya que ninguna de nosotras sabe dónde queda la dirección—dijo Bella con una sonrisa, a sabiendas que ella tenía razón, decidimos tomar un taxi, el señor nos ayudo con mi maleta y la de Bella y la mochila de _ella._

Le entregamos el periódico, señalándole la dirección a la que queríamos llegar y el taxi se puso en marcha, empezamos el trayecto en silencio, cada una en sus pensamientos.

**P.o.v de Alice:**

¡Vamos!, no soy tan ingenua, yo se que Rosalie no me soporta, pero sé que seremos grandes amigas, lo he _visto_, ella y yo seremos tan unidas como con Bella, aunque bueno, mis visiones siempre pueden ser variadas.

En el taxi, vi que Bella observaba atentamente las calles por las que pasábamos, obviamente queriendo poder ubicarse en esta enorme ciudad y no estar tan perdida, aun me sorprende la manera tan atenta y amable de cómo me recibió, no dudo tanto en querer ser mi amiga, aunque pude ver un abismo de miedo en sus ojos, aunque sabía que no era precisamente miedo hacia mí, ¿me pregunto a que le tiene miedo Bella?, ella parece una chica muy alegre y atenta, y por lo que pude observar en mis visiones, también es muy sobreprotectora con Rosalie y conmigo, sin embargo, aun no la conozco muy bien, será interesante conocerla.

El taxi paro enfrente de un edificio, se veía que no tenía muchos años, de hecho, dudaba seriamente que tuviera siquiera uno.

Nos bajamos del taxi y tomamos nuestras maletas, Bella le pago al taxista y quedamos justamente en la entrada de edificio. Cada una tomo sus pertenecías y juntas entramos al edificio.

Por dentro el edificio era bonito, sencillo, pero bonito, los sillones y la mesita de café que estaban antes de las escaleras que daban a los pisos superiores eran de madera oscura, sencillo, pero bastante decente y bonito, las paredes eran amarillo claro y las ventanas daban a la calle y estaban cubiertas de cortinas verde suave, había un clásico cuadro de perros jugando póker, honestamente casi me carcajeo, pero logre controlar mi risa, pude notar que Rosalie y Bella estaban igual que yo.

Uno pensaría que con tanta variedad de color la estancia debería verse extraña y mal decorada pero, había algo en ese lugar, aunque no sabía bien que, que hacía que todo combinara.

—Hola, ¿Qué desean? —pregunto una voz extraña.

Las tres volteamos y pudimos observar que era una señora la que nos había hablado.

**P.o.v de Bella:**

Una pelirroja regordeta con lentes. Esa era la mejor descripción de la señora que estaba frente a nosotras. Llevaba una camiseta morada que, de inmediato, me hizo sentir que yo iba demasiado elegante. Lo complementaba con un pantalón de poliéster gris, y un par de tenis de una marca que no pude reconocer. Se veía lista para una caminata ya que llevaba el pelo rojo agarrado en una coleta desordenada; y, con todo eso, se veía que debía rondar los 40's, sin embargo, había algo en ella que me hacía verla como una tierna abuela joven o algo así.

—Hola, mi nombre es Bella Swan y ellas son mis amigas, Rosalie Hale—señale a Rose—y Alice Brandon—señale a Alice.

Le tendí mi mano y ella enseguida la tomo, nos dedico una sonrisa cordial y sus ojos desbordaban amabilidad.

—Soy la señora Cope, ¿vienen a rentar algún departamento niñas?—el tono de voz empleado me hizo sentir como si estuviera hablando con una dulce ancianita, o algo por el estilo.

—Sí, de hecho así es, ¿pero nos podría decir cuanto cuesta? —pregunte en cuanto su mano soltó la mía.

Su cara paso de apacible a una de comprensión, posiblemente comprendiendo que nos parecía irreal que un lugar tan decente costara tan económico.

—250$ dólares el mes niñas, pero me pueden pagar a fin de mes, por eso no hay problema—soltó.

—Pero… si el departamento es amueblado, ¿Por qué cuesta tan poco? —pregunto Rose.

—Lo que pasa es que el edificio es nuevo, no tenemos mucha gente y por eso necesitamos nuevos inquilinos, aun tenemos varios departamentos disponibles, he ahí el precio tan barato—nos termino de explicar la señora Cope.

— ¿Cuánto tiene el edifico? —pregunto Alice.

—10 meses—respondió la señora Cope.

— ¡Lo sabia! —grito Alice.

Todas la volteamos a ver, Alice estaba dando pequeños brinquitos y a pesar de que sabía que la mirábamos, no dejo de brincar.

Rose rodo los ojos, la señora Cope solamente sonrió y yo me limite a negar con la cabeza, estaba aprendiendo que Alice era muy imperativa.

—Entonces, ¿quieren que les rente un departamento? —volvió a preguntar la señora Cope, se veía que ella era una persona muy amable.

—Claro—me limite a contestar, resultaba muy conveniente que le pudiéramos pagar a final de mes.

Le sonreí al igual que Rose y Alice, ella nos devolvió la sonrisa y nos guio hacia las escaleras, subimos unos cuantos pisos hasta que llegamos al piso 5, realmente era bastante bonito, el pasillo estaba pintado del mismo amarillos suave que la estancia, había dos puertas que quedaban una frente a otra en el pasillo, lo que daba a entender que en ese piso solo había dos departamentos, nos dirigió hacia el que estaba en el lado derecho del pasillo, el marco de las puertas era blanco y las puertas en si eran de madera oscura con chapas doradas.

La señora Cope saco un juego de llaves, escogió una que tenía un pequeño número y con ella abrió la puerta, paso y nos indico que la siguiéramos, las chicas y yo nos adentramos al departamento.

Me quede muy satisfecha con lo que vi.

**P.o.v de Rose:**

El departamento era simple, pero bastante bonito, la señora Cope nos llevo por un pasillo entre el baño y la cocina, en el habían dos puertas.

—Niñas, lamento decirles que cada departamento posee solo dos habitaciones, ambas son exactamente iguales—la señora Cope parecía realmente apenada.

—No hay problema señora Cope—le dijo tranquilamente Bella.

—De acuerdo, las dejo para que se instalen, realmente espero que se sientan cómodas—nos deseo, mientras le entregaba la llave a Bella.

—Gracias—coreamos las _tres_.

No puedo creer que aun estemos con señorita brinquitos raros, ¿realmente Bella planeaba que _ella_ viva con nosotras?

En cuanto la amable mujer salió, Bella se volteo hacia _Alice_ y hacia mí.

—Chicas, ustedes se quedaran con los cuartos, Rose en el de la derecha, Alice en el de la izquierda.

Me le quede viendo a Bella, entonces, si ella nos cedía los cuartos…

— ¿Dónde dormirás tu? —pregunte un tanto preocupada porque durmiera incomoda, aunque tal vez se quisiera quedar conmigo y así poder dormir en una cama, así ella no estaría tan incómoda.

Bella me miro con comprensión.

—En el sillón Rose.

No, yo me niego rotundamente a que mi amiga se duerma en un sillón.

—Me niego Bella—dijimos al mismo tiempo _Alice_ y yo. Esa chiquilla por lo menos apreciaba de la misma manera a Bella que yo, eso ya era algo.

—Chicas, no me importa, en serio—pero que testaruda salió Bells.

—Mira Isabella, tú dormirás conmigo o con ella, pero no dormirás en la sala, ni que fueras marido regañado—dijo _ella_, señalándose a ella y luego a mí.

—No me digas Isabella—se quejo Bella, haciendo un mojin.

—Ya Bella, el punto es que no puedes dormir en la sala—le dije.

La mirada de Bella cambio, ya no era de suplica por que le hiciéramos caso, cambio a una mirada autoritaria.

—Les he dicho que dormiré en la sala, y no acepto discusión alguna, ¿entendido? —jamás la había visto tan autoritaria, sin embargo, no la iba a desobedecer, le tenía mucho respeto para eso.

Y como si de una especie de mando súper poderoso se tratara, tanto _Alice_, como yo nos limitamos a asentir con la cabeza.

La mirada de Bella volvió a ser de dulzura.

—Lizzy, Rose, no quiero sonar mandona, pero así quiero que sea—se disculpo con nosotras… ¡un momento…! ¿¡Lizzy!

**P.o.v de Alice:**

¿Lizzy?, O por dios, ¡es perfecto!

Mire a Bella con una sonrisa que ella me respondió de inmediato. ¡Me alegraba tanto que ya hasta me haiga puesto un apodo!, eso significa que ya me consideraba su amiga.

— ¿Te molesta que te diga Lizzy, Alice? —me pregunto, aunque creo que mi respuesta era más que obvia.

— ¡Hasta la pregunta ofende Bella! —chille emocionada, mientras que literalmente me le lance a los brazos para abrazarla.

De reojo pude ver que Rosalie, no estaba molesta, pero si algo incomoda. Aun no me aceptaba.

—Bien, ahora, vallan a dejar sus mochilas en sus respectivos cuartos—ordeno Bella, ambas volvimos a asentir y nos dirigimos a la puerta que Bella nos había asignado mientras ella se regresaba del pasillo a la sala.

Cuando entre a mi cuarto me pareció bonito, no era a lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero definitivamente me sentía cómoda, me fije en la vista que me daba la ventana y, aunque era de noche, vi la maravillosa que se veía la ciudad de New York, con todas esas luces y gente transitando. Me sentía feliz, ya no estaba sola y por fin todo marchaba bien, pronto todo saldría como en mis visiones, solo hacía falta encontrar a los chicos, pero bueno, todo a su tiempo.

Deje mi mochila en una de las sillas que estaban al lado de mi cama y metí la poca ropa que llevaba a los cajones. Me decidí por ir a ver el baño y también a Bella.

Iba saliendo de mi cuarto y en el pasillo me tope con Rosalie, quien también salía de su habitación.

— ¿Vas a ver a Bella? —pregunto con voz neutra.

—Sí, y me imagino que tu también Rosalie—le dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

Aunque Rosalie no me quisiera como amiga, yo si la apreciaba, había visto en varias de mis visiones a nosotras dos abrazadas o charlando animadamente, solo esperaba que se cumplieran mis visiones.

—Si…—dijo algo ausente, parecía estar pensando en algo.

**P.o.v de Rose:**

O ¡qué diablos!, si Bella confía en ella, yo también lo hare, y quien sabe… tal vez hasta haga a mi segunda amiga.

—Dime Rose, Alice—dije sin usar el tono despectivo al que ya me había acostumbrado, y sonriéndole un poco, aunque amistosamente.

Alice sonrió enormemente.

—Y tú dime Lizzy, Rose—me dijo con un tono amistoso.

Ambas nos fuimos a ver a Bella, recorrimos el corto pasillo, si bien aun no consideraba a… Alice, como una amiga, por lo menos estaba intentando llevarme bien con ella, el hecho de que Bells le haiga puesto un apodo dejaba en claro que había decidido considerarla una amiga mas, y si Bella la aceptaba… yo intentaría hacerlo también.

**P.o.v de Bella:**

Estaba viendo la maravillosa vista que tenía el departamento, me preocupaba un poco que Rosalie se mostrara tan reticente a estar cerca de Alice, a esa pequeñaja yo ya la consideraba una amiga, su alegría se contagiaba, era imposible que Alice no me callera bien, era como una especie de sensación rara la que me hacía que confiara en ella, la misma fuerza que me hacia confiar ciegamente en Rose, yo daría la vida por ellas, y realmente esperaba que se llevaran bien.

El ruido de unos pasos acercándose me saco de mis pensamientos, me voltee a ver si era alguna de mis chicas y valla sorpresa que me di.

Ambas venían juntas, pero no era eso lo que me sorprendió, era Rose, ella venia tranquila y hasta con una pequeña, diminuta, sonrisa, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Alice también se notaba un poco más alegre y yo de inmediato lo entendí… Rose le iba a dar una oportunidad a Lizzy.

¿Podía pedir algo más? No por el momento, yo así estaba más que contenta.

Tal vez pronto ambas podrían ser _friends._

**F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S~ F.R.I.E.N.D.S**

**Notas la autora:**

Les digo que el departamento de las chicas y por extensión de todo el edificio (recuerden que todos los departamentos son iguales, ESO ES IMPORTANTE, ya sabrán por que, tal vez algunas ya lo saben ;P).

¡TENGO ALGO IMPORTANTE QUE DECIR!

El apodo de Alice: Lizzy.

Lo saque de un fic llamado: **Start of Something New!,** es un fic genial y espero que por favor la autora, Renesmee Carliitaah Cullen me perdone si se siente ofendida o plagiada o insultada en algún sentido, realmente no la quería ofender. También recomiendo el fic, a mi me gusta y espero que lo lean y le den una oportunidad.

Aprovecho para pedir que por favor pasen por la encuesta de mi profile y para presumir que: ¡YA VI ECLIPSE! Esta genial, me encanto, se adapto muy bien al libro y me emocione mucho, la vi el jueves 1 de julio con mi mamà quien tambien es fan. Ojala la vean pronto a quienes aun no la han visto, ya sin más…

Quiero agradecer a:

**Anairo:** Me alegro que creas que el fic va mejorando de a poco, y también que te rieras hasta que creyeran que estás loca, (aunque todas lo estamos en realidad xD) me alegra que te gustara en fic y espero que sigas comentando, prácticamente eres tú la que me da ánimos para continuar cada capítulo, gracias.

**Charlotte y Jane Vulturi: **Gracias por comentar, me alegra que les haiga gustado, espero ver su comentario en este capítulo, un beso.

**Dee Wonka Vulturi Black: **Antes que nada, gracias a ti por comentar, ojala seas un fiel lectora de mi fic, espero te haiga gustado el capitulo, te mando un abrazo y no te preocupes, no faltan muchos capítulos para que todos se encuentren, pero si falta algo, espero seas un poco paciente, un abrazo y un beso.

En fin, me disculpo por la GRAN nota y les mando un abrazo a todos los que leen mi fanfic, la verdad yo disfruto mucho escribiéndolo y ojala que ustedes disfruten mucho leyéndolo. Por favor dejen algún review.

Un abrazo.

Keyra Masen Cullen.


End file.
